Jusqu'à ce que la mort le sépare
by Moht
Summary: Les frères Winchester entreprennent un voyage qui pourrait changer le cours de leur destin après que Sam ait reçu un e-mail des plus mystérieux... Encore une fois, résumé douteux, désolé!
1. Chapitre I

Chapitre I – Adrian

Dean était énervé. Il était même terriblement énervé. Il avait hurlé des insultes qu'il avait rarement eu le cran d'utiliser auparavant, gesticulé comme un diable et avait même fini par lancer ses clés de voiture au visage de son frère qui les avait ramassées au sol avant de quitter la pièce, la joue en sang. Alors, les doutes l'assaillirent ; et si c'était Sam qui avait raison, comme d'habitude ? Puis ce fut au tour des regrets de s'insinuer petit à petit dans sa tête. Il y était allé drôlement fort sur ce coup… Merde, c'était quand même son frère après tout ! Et puis depuis quand se mettait-il autant en rogne pour des broutilles pareilles ?

-Tout ça pour une fille que j'ai rencontrée hier soir… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe de trois jours.

Il décida de ne pas appeler son frère tout de suite ; au mieux Sam ne décrocherait pas au téléphone, au pire il lui hurlerait des insanités. Pour s'occuper, il alluma la télévision mais les programmes étaient inintéressants et il n'arrivait pas à chasser la dispute de sa tête. Il essaya alors de se détendre en sirotant une bière ou deux tout en surfant sur l'Internet. A peine fut-il en ligne qu'une petite voix à la sonorité électronique lui annonça qu'il avait reçu des e-mails. Il cliqua sans réfléchir sur la fenêtre qui était apparue en bas à droite de l'écran et fut redirigé vers la boîte de réception de Sam. Un vague soupçon de culpabilité le traversa mais la curiosité fut plus forte. Il y avait quatre nouveaux e-mails ; les trois premiers étaient sans aucun intérêt (de la publicité et des spasmes, lui avait un jour expliqué Sam) mais le dernier retint son attention.

-Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer éternellement…

Dean venait de lire l'objet de l'e-mail à voix haute. De plus en plus intrigué, il cliqua après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre pour s'assurer que Sam ne revenait pas et le message s'afficha.

'_Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu daignes enfin me répondre ? Que je te supplie, que j'implore ? Je suis tellement désespéré que je pourrais le faire, tu sais. Cela fait des mois que tu m'ignores alors que j'ai besoin de toi. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. _

_Je sais que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, cela a été aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi, voire même plus. Mais il est temps d'avancer, tu ne crois pas ?_

_J'espère que tu reviendras à la raison… Tu as mon adresse e-mail et mon numéro de téléphone._

_Tu me manques, _

_Adrian.'_

Dean sut immédiatement qu'il n'aurait jamais du lire ce message. Il ne savait pas du tout qui était cet Adrian et ce qu'il représentait pour son frère mais une chose était sûre : il brûlait d'en découvrir d'avantage, désormais. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en parler à Sam sans lui avouer qu'il avait fouiné dans ses e-mails. Quelques heures auparavant, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure mais après leur altercation, il savait qu'il lui fallait filer droit.

Dans un soupir, il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que Sam était parti et Dean commençait tout doucement à s'inquiéter. D'autant plus qu'il conduit l'Impala… ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avant d'éprouver un énorme sentiment de honte. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Sam. Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard en entendant le ronronnement particulier du moteur de sa voiture adorée.

Il rabaissa la façade de l'ordinateur et s'installa sur son lit, tâchant d'adopter la pose la plus nonchalante et décontractée possible. Il s'ébouriffa même les cheveux pour faire comme s'il s'était endormi tout en étant persuadé que son frère ne serait pas dupe.

La seconde d'après, Sam tournait la poignée de porte et apparut sur le seuil de la chambre. Il posa les clés de la voiture sur le petit bureau qui tenait debout par pur miracle tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder son frère. Il lui adressa néanmoins la parole et Dean sentit les efforts qu'il devait faire pour se contenir.

-J'aimerais qu'on parte de cet endroit.

Dean s'apprêtait à objecter. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas partir de cette ville sans avoir réglé le problème de l'esprit qui s'attaquait à tous les malheureux qui s'aventuraient près de la rivière les vendredi soirs. Au dernier moment, il se reprit. Si son frère voulait s'en aller, ils s'en iraient. Ils pourraient toujours s'arranger avec Bobby pour qu'une de ses connaissances vienne finir le travail à leur place.

-T'as raison, mec ! Cette chambre me file la trouille, à moi aussi ! lança-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'humour en montrant la chambre d'un vaste geste de la main.

Sam resta silencieux. Il ouvrit son portable et fut surpris de le trouver sous tension.

-Si tu l'as encore bloqué sur un site porno…

-J'ai rien détraqué, c'est promis !

Sam haussa les épaules puis alla jeter un œil à sa boite de réception, comme il le faisait systématiquement à chaque fois qu'il allumait son ordinateur. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit à voir que son frère était passé par là.

-T'as lu mes e-mails, j'y crois pas…

-Je te jure que non ! répondit Dean en essayant de prendre une voix outrée.

-Je ne l'ai pas lu et il n'est plus affiché en gras, ne me prends pas pour un con ! répliqua Sam

Dean comprit que s'obstiner à mentir ne lui servirait à rien et ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation.

-Oui, j'en ai lu un… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, quand la petite voix a parlé et…

-Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Sam.

Il n'avait déjà pas bonne mine en revenant dans la chambre mais au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le message, son visage prit une teinte livide effrayante. Le message en lui-même aurait suffi à le mettre mal à l'aise en temps normal mais le fait que son frère l'ait lu rendait la chose tout simplement insupportable. Il se leva brusquement et envoya l'ordinateur bouler contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'appareil se décomposa en une multitude de petits morceaux sous la violence du choc.

Dean se leva et esquissa un geste vers son frère afin d'essayer de le calmer mais le regard noir que lui jeta Sam le dissuada d'avancer plus. Sans un mot, Sam se dirigea vers la salle de bain et claqua la porte dont l'encadrement se fissura sur toute sa longueur. Dean fut soudainement très soulagé que son frère n'ait pas passé sa colère sur lui. Et pourtant, dans un sens, il aurait préféré ; la douleur physique lui aurait peut-être permis de se sentir moins minable, moins fautif, moins monstrueux…

Il posa la main sur la porte, envisageant un instant d'entrer le rejoindre. Il décida finalement de laisser à son frère le temps de se défaire de son trop-plein d'émotions tout en espérant vivement que cette décision ne reflétait pas une quelconque lâcheté de sa part. Il resta planté là pendant un temps incroyablement long, sursautant à chaque fois que Sam frappait, lançait ou brisait quelque chose.


	2. Chapitre II

**Pas de reviews pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que c'est parce que personne ne l'a lu… et non pas parce que c'est mauvais ;**

Chapitre II – De douloureux souvenirs

Il arrive parfois que la météo s'accorde parfaitement à l'état d'esprit dans lequel on se trouve mais la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas le cas. Sam ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il faisait un temps radieux pour ce qui semblait bien parti pour être le pire jour de toute sa vie. Le désespoir et la colère se fondaient en lui mais la nature ne semblait pas reconnaître ses problèmes. Il savait que c'était égoïste mais il aurait voulu qu'il fasse gris, qu'il pleuve et qu'il vente, que les éclairs déchirent le ciel qui restait désespérément bleu. Le soleil qui chauffait sa peau lui paraissait indécent, tout autant que les oiseaux qui gazouillaient comme dans un film de Disney. Il eut soudain très envie d'hurler, de se laisser aller à sa peine. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. De quel droit pouvait-il imaginer jouer l'élément perturbateur à l'enterrement de Jessica ?

Il n'y avait pas plus d'une trentaine de personnes. La famille de Jess était là, ainsi que ses plus proches amis. Sam tenait dans ses bras la meilleure copine de Jess qui sanglotait et pleurait comme une madeleine. A son plus grand étonnement, lui-même ne versait pas la moindre larme. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, comme si un étrange et puissant mécanisme de défense avait anesthésié une partie de son cerveau. La présence de son frère un peu plus loin n'était sûrement pas étrangère non plus à ce phénomène ; Dean avait toujours été fort, n'avait jamais montré ses faiblesses et Sam ne souhaitait vraiment pas s'effondrer devant lui. C'était probablement stupide, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Les gens en deuil ont le droit d'être stupide, pensa-t-il alors, comme s'il avait besoin de se trouver une excuse.

La cérémonie fut bientôt terminée. Chacun jeta une poignée de terre sur le cercueil. Sam eut des frissons rien qu'en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Jessica, à cet instant-là. Il aurait tellement voulu la voir, la toucher, l'embrasser une dernière fois… Mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée ; il faisait déjà suffisamment de cauchemars et se sentait déjà bien assez coupable sans avoir à affronter ce qu'il estimait être le résultat direct de la plus terrible punition de toute sa vie. Qui le punissait et pour quelle raison, il ne savait pas exactement. Dean allait l'aider à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, il en était convaincu. Cette idée lui permettait de tenir le coup, le dissuadait de baisser les bras.

L'heure de se dire au revoir arriva. Les mots étaient inutiles et bien trop faibles pour exprimer quoi que ce soit, alors Sam garda le silence. Il se contenta de serrer la mère de Jessica dans ses bras. Puis le père de sa petite amie lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et Sam le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois de la journée. Ce qu'il vit l'ébranla au plus haut point et toutes ses défenses manquèrent de s'écrouler d'un seul coup. Kenneth Moore avait toujours été solide comme un roc, et ce jour-ci de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il ne tenait debout que grâce au soutien du seul enfant qui lui restait.

Sam les regarda s'éloigner vers leur voiture et leur fit un signe de la main, leur promettant silencieusement de venger la mort injuste de leur fille, bien que ceux-ci ignoraient totalement la vérité, croyant à l'hypothèse de l'accident domestique avancée par les sapeurs-pompiers.

Il fut le dernier à rester auprès de la tombe. Il allait se lancer dans une chasse aux démons et ignorait quand il pourrait revenir la voir… S'il pourrait revenir la voir… Alors il lui présenta ses excuses, lui expliqua à quel point il était désolé et à quel point elle lui manquait déjà. Même s'il se cachait la vérité, il était en train de lui faire ses adieux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fit demi-tour et fut surpris de trouver quelqu'un qui l'attendait, quelques pas plus loin. Tout du moins était-il surpris que ce ne soit pas Dean.

Le jeune frère de Jess se tenait là, à côté de l'immense chêne centenaire qui couvrait les environs de son ombre gigantesque. Il avait attendu en silence, lui laissant le temps dont il avait besoin. Sam s'approcha et observa le visage du jeune homme avec attention. C'était la parfaite version masculine de Jess, dont on ne pouvait vraiment pas nier qu'il était son frère. Les mêmes yeux bleus, la même blondeur, la même forme des sourcils, le même menton… C'était très douloureux pour Sam de le regarder, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard. Il était comme fasciné.

Le jeune homme se blottit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Sam fut assez surpris par ce geste car il lui avait toujours semblé que le frère de Jess ne le portait pas dans son cœur, voire même qu'il éprouvait une légère pointe de jalousie à son égard. Jess lui avait un jour expliqué qu'elle était très proche de lui, qu'il avait toujours cordialement détesté ses petits-amis précédents, et que Sam devait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait eu droit qu'à quelques réflexions malvenues.

-Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de ma sœur, Sam… Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tomber, ils vont me rendre complètement dingue sinon !

-Je dois m'en aller avec mon frère, pendant quelques temps…

-Je sais.

-Tout ira bien, tu verras.

-Vraiment ?

-J'en suis sûr, Adrian. J'en suis sûr.


	3. Chapitre III

**Juste une petite note d'auteur après la review que Dexterine a laissé pour le chapitre 1. Cette fic ne s'oriente pas vers le yaoi. Evidemment, je voulais qu'on se pose des questions sur la relation Adrian/Jess mais le second chapitre montre les choses telles qu'elle sont réellement: Adrian est le frère de Jess, et il n'y a rien de plus.**

**Je ne l'ai pas précisé mais Adrian n'était qu'un ado de 14/15 ans à l'époque de l'enterrement, ç'aurait été drôlement glauque d'imaginer quelque chose entre les deux. Même si je sais que ce genre d'écrits doit sûrement exister sur le net, ce n'est définitivement PAS mon trip! **

**Je suis désolé si ça a été mal compris par certains, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous effrayer ou vous rebuter…**

**Ce chapitre devrait contrebalancer un peu l'impression d'homosexualité…**

* * *

Chapitre III – Un pas en avant

Dean attendait toujours devant la porte que son frère veuille bien sortir mais celui-ci semblait bien déterminé à passer la nuit dans la salle de bain. Il avait toutefois arrêté de détruire la pièce car l'aîné n'entendait plus le moindre bruit. Quelques heures plus tard, il se décida tout de même à entrer.

-Va falloir filer en douce demain matin… dit-il pour lui-même en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

On aurait dit un décor apocalyptique d'après-guerre, comme dans les films. Le lavabo avait été arraché du mur et lancé à plusieurs reprises sur le siège des toilettes, complètement démoli. Le carrelage du mur était brisé à un nombre incalculable d'endroits, apparemment à coups de poing étant donné les traces de sang qu'il y avait un peu partout. Tous les objets qui s'étaient trouvés dans la pièce étaient répandus sur le sol, brisés et piétinés. L'odeur entêtante de son parfum prit Dean à la gorge, et il eut un haut-le-cœur.

-Sammy…

Le cadet était en boule dans la baignoire. Ses traits étaient encore crispés par la fureur, malgré le sommeil qui s'était emparé de lui. Dean hésita un instant : fallait-il le laisser continuer à dormir là ou le réveiller pour qu'il aille se coucher dans son lit ? S'il le laissait dormir dans cette minuscule baignoire, Sam se réveillerait avec d'horribles courbatures et serait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur… Dean rassembla son courage et posa son bras sur celui de son frère. Il dut le secouer plusieurs fois pour que celui-ci se réveille enfin.

-Fous-moi la paix, Dean…

-D'accord, mais viens au moins dormir dans ton lit. Ca serait stupide de rester là, quand même…

Sam ne dit rien mais sembla approuver car il se leva la seconde d'après. Il manqua de perdre son équilibre lorsqu'il posa le pied sur un tube de dentifrice mais repoussa violemment la main que lui tendait Dean pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il passa dans la chambre, se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous ses couvertures.

-Demain, j'aurai deux ou trois mots à te dire.

-D'accord… répondit Dean d'une voix penaude.

-Je préfère attendre un peu, je le regretterais peut-être si je t'arrachais la tête maintenant.

Dean savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une menace en l'air mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler ; son frère lui en voulait drôlement pour avoir dit une telle chose. Il passa les quatre heures qui restaient jusqu'à l'aube allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond, à se demander comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez en diffusant quelques raies de lumière à travers les stores poussiéreux, Sam ouvrit les yeux, comme s'il était affublé d'un détecteur ultra-sensible. Dean se redressa et observa son frère à la dérobée, comme si celui-ci était sur le point de casser tout ce qui trouvait autour de lui. Il s'avéra cependant que Sam s'était calmé et qu'il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone sans même éprouver le besoin de le lancer de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Je veux pas vraiment t'arracher la tête, tu sais.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait longuement imaginé cette discussion pendant la nuit, comme s'il s'agissait d'un entretien très important, mais n'avait pas pensé à une telle ouverture. Il fut prit au dépourvu et ne put donc pas sortir les réponses magiques qu'il avait préparées.

-Après ce que j'ai vu là-dedans, je savais pas trop non… Mais tu me rassures.

Sam poussa un soupir déchirant, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules, puis se leva lentement. Après s'être étiré à la manière d'un chat, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son frère. Dean dut faire preuve d'une extraordinaire maîtrise de soi pour ne pas reculer.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai pété un plomb…

Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne souhaitait pas faire de cet incident une affaire d'état mais ne voulait pas non plus minimaliser la chose. Il se contenta donc de regarder son frère dans les yeux et de hocher la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

-J'avoue avoir du mal à me rappeler la raison exacte pour laquelle on s'est engueulé hier soir… Comment on a pu laisser une fille qu'on vient tout juste de rencontrer prendre autant d'importance... ?

-J'en sais rien… répondit Dean en toute innocence. Je me suis posé la même question.

-Tu vas me prendre pour un idiot mais je crois que j'étais jaloux. Jaloux pour la simple raison que pour une fois qu'une fille m'intéresse un tant soit peu, tu as tout fait pour qu'elle s'intéresse à toi.

-Oh… C'est moi l'idiot dans l'histoire, j'avais pas remarqué que tu avais flashé sur elle… Si j'avais su, je te l'aurais laissée. C'est juste un poisson au milieu de l'océan !

-Jolie métaphore… commenta Sam en haussant un sourcil. Oublions cette fille, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Sam hocha la tête pour montrer sa satisfaction. Une chose avait été réglée, mais le plus gros restait à venir.

-Je crois que tu as compris pourquoi je me suis mis en colère ?

-Colère ?! Le mot est faible…

-Réponds à ma question, s'il te plait.

-Oui, j'ai compris. Tu as mal pris le fait que j'aie lu tes e-mails…

-Surtout celui-ci, que j'aurais voulu que tu ne lises jamais. Tu dois sûrement te poser tout un tas de questions. Je suppose que tu ne te rappelles plus de qui est Adrian…

- Je l'ai déjà vu ?!

Sam confirma d'un signe de la tête et chercha son ordinateur du regard. Il se rappela la seconde d'après qu'il l'avait éclaté contre le mur la veille.

-Si tu avais été un peu plus curieux, tu aurais vu qu'il y avait un dossier "Adrian" dans ma boite de réception. Si avais lu tous ses mails, tu te serais sûrement rappelé. C'est le frère de Jess.

Dean ouvrit la bouche dans un "o" parfait qui aurait été comique dans d'autres circonstances.

-Je vois, je me rappelle de lui ! Le petit blondinet… Mais pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un état pareil ?! Y'avait rien de choquant dans ce message…

-Tu trouves ?

Dean se creusa la cervelle le temps de quelques secondes mais ne comprit pas ce que voulait lui expliquer Sam. Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne trouves pas choquant, voire révoltant, que ce gamin m'ait envoyé trois bonnes douzaines de mails depuis trois ans et qu'il en soit réduit à me supplier de lui répondre ?! Je suis un monstre…

Dean regarda son frère avec de grands yeux, incrédule. Il résista à l'envie de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Sam, je t'ai déjà dit que tu te prenais beaucoup trop la tête ?

-C'est pas drôle, Dean…

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais faut savoir relativiser quand même. C'est clair que c'est pas chouette, ce que tu lui fais subir. Mais tu dois avoir tes raisons, non ?

Sam frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

-J'ai mes raisons, oui. La question est de savoir si elles sont bonnes ou pas. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'elles ne sont pas valables mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur…

-Qu'est-ce qui est trop dur ? Explique-moi… demanda Dean complètement dépassé.

-Avouer qu'on a tort après trois ans d'obstination, c'est pas facile…

-C'est pas facile mais c'est faisable. Si tu me donnais tes raisons, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? suggéra l'aîné.

Sam réfléchit un instant et décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre mais tout à y gagner.

-Adrian… Il cherche une sorte de proximité avec moi parce que je lui rappelle sa sœur. Le problème, c'est que lui aussi me rappelle Jess…

-Tu m'étonnes, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau !

-Voilà ! s'exclama Sam en hochant frénétiquement la tête, soulagé que son frère le comprenne.

-Bon… Tu sais ce que je vais faire ?

-Non… répondit Sam, l'air désemparé.

Dean lui fit son plus beau sourire pour tenter de lui redonner confiance.

-Je vais l'appeler et lui demander son adresse. Ensuite, on ira le voir, tous les deux. S'il le faut, je lui expliquerai pourquoi tu lui as pas répondu.

-D'accord…

Sam était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Adrian mais il savait que c'était désormais devenu inévitable. De plus, Dean prenait les choses en main et faisait tout pour lui faciliter la tâche, ce qui le rassurait en quelque sorte.

-Bon, maintenant promets-moi une chose.

-Quoi… ? demanda Sam prudemment.

-Que plus jamais tu ne détruiras une chambre de motel. Tu m'as foutu une trouille bleue, tu peux même pas t'imaginer.

Sam baissa les yeux, se sentant terriblement honteux. Se faire sermonner par son grand frère lorsque l'on a vingt-quatre ans n'est franchement pas quelque chose de rigolo.


	4. Chapitre IV

**C'est toujours pas dans ce chapitre qu'on rencontre Adrian ni qu'on en sait un peu plus sur le fondement véritablesur lequelma fic… Je suis un peu lent, désolé… Je fais toujours des introductions super longues! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! **

Chapitre IV – En route vers Stanford

Sam faisait les cent pas sur le parking du motel pendant que son frère appelait Adrian, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Cela faisait déjà presque une demi-heure que Dean était au téléphone et Sam avait l'impression de devenir fou. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire qui nécessite autant de temps ? Enfin, lorsque Sam fut sur le point de sortir de la chambre pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions, Dean revint.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Qu'il est soulagé d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de savoir que tu vas bien.

-C'est tout ?! Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il était déçu ou triste, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Il ne l'a pas dit, non.

-Mais… ?

-Mais il le pense très probablement.

Sam s'attendait à cette réponse mais cela lui fit tout de même l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre.

-Il t'a demandé des explications ?

-Non, pas du tout. Mais je lui en ai quand même données, j'ai senti qu'il voulait savoir. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il comprenne mais je suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi, il est pas très bavard le gamin…

-Ouais… Sinon, tu lui as demandé pourquoi il disait avoir besoin de moi, "aujourd'hui plus que jamais" ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu penses bien que moi aussi je voulais savoir ! Mais il a dit qu'il n'en parlerait qu'à toi, et à toi seul.

-Mmmm… répondit Sam d'une voix pensive.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait revoir le jeune homme, Sam éprouvait beaucoup d'inquiétude à son égard. Il espérait vivement qu'il ne s'était pas mis dans une situation délicate. Dean jeta un œil sur l'ensemble de la pièce, et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

-Je vois que tu as préparé tes affaires, on va pouvoir s'éclipser.

-S'éclipser ?!

-Il faut bien qu'on se sauve avant que le gérant se rende compte que t'as complètement bousillé la salle de bain. D'ailleurs ça me fait une carte de crédit en moins…

-Pourquoi ?

-Sam, t'es encore endormi ou quoi ? Je peux pas prendre le risque d'utiliser cette carte, si jamais il porte plainte et que quelqu'un fait le rapprochement avec nous…

Sam savait très bien que ce "quelqu'un" signifiait l'agent Hendricksen.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Dean…

-Je le sais. Tu vas quand même pas me le répéter vingt fois dans la journée ! s'exaspéra Dean qui commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre son frère s'excuser à tout bout de champ.

Sam baissa la tête. Il se fit la promesse que plus jamais il ne se saoulerait afin que cela ne se reproduise plus. S'il n'avait pas autant bu, il n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle. S'il n'avait pas autant bu, il ne se serait pas endormi dans la baignoire. Il espérait vivement que son frère n'avait pas remarqué son ébriété ; il ne souhaitait pas que Dean soit plus déçu qu'il ne l'était déjà de lui.

-Allons-y. Tu prends le volant, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu quand même.

-Euh… Il habite toujours chez ses parents ?

-Non, il fait ses études Stanford, comme Jess et toi !

-Oh la la…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, laisse tomber.

Sam n'avait pas envie d'inonder son frère avec ses craintes et ses appréhensions, d'autant plus que ce dernier était de fort mauvaise humeur du fait de son manque de sommeil. Il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même pour cette situation mais il se jura qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour remonter dans l'estime de Dean. Ils chargèrent leurs sacs dans le coffre de l'Impala et s'installèrent à l'intérieur. Sam démarra et s'éloigna rapidement de ce motel de malheur.

-Tu veux quoi comme cassette ? demanda-t-il à Dean.

-Comme tu veux, mec. N'oublie pas que celui qui roule choisit la musique. Du moment que tu me mets pas 20 Cent !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque ; c'était lui qui roulait et il avait fait son choix. Il retourna la cassette qui se trouvait déjà dans le lecteur et un riff de guitare résonna dans la voiture.

ooo

Sam roulait depuis plus de quatre heures sans interruption et la fatigue commençait à le gagner. De plus, il avait horriblement envie d'aller aux toilettes mais la prochaine ville se trouvait à plus de trente miles.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à te tortiller sur ton siège comme ça ? demanda Dean qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

-A ton avis ? lui répondit Sam que son état mettait de mauvaise humeur.

-Bah arrête-toi sur le bas-côté… Je vois pas où est le problème !

-Je peux pas faire ça au bord de la route, au milieu de la campagne ! Y'a des bestioles partout…

Dean poussa un grognement de mépris.

-Des fois j'oublie que je voyage avec ma sœur…

-Ferme-la tu veux…

-Je vois que monsieur est d'une humeur charmante…

Sam finit tout de même par s'arrêter et sortit de la voiture. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de la route, s'enfonçant presque dans les sous-bois. Dean regardait la scène par la fenêtre d'un air amusé.

-Tu devrais aller plus loin, on voit tout d'ici espèce d'exhibitionniste !

-Putain Dean tu fais chier, merde !

Dean explosa de rire car Sam était rarement aussi grossier et ce dernier ne tarda pas à l'imiter, même s'il avait tenté de rester fâché par pur principe. Lorsqu'il revint, il ouvrit la porte côté passager et attrapa son frère par les épaules pour le déloger de sa place avant de s'y installer à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Je suis naze, à ton tour de conduire !

-T'aurais pu simplement me le dire au lieu de me bouger comme ça ! Je suis pas un jouet !

-Fallait pas te moquer de moi !

-C'est petit et mesquin ! La prochaine étape c'est quoi ? Démolir ma voiture comme la salle de bain ?

Sam claqua la portière, laissant Dean debout à l'extérieur. Celui-ci fit le tour de la voiture et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

-C'était pas drôle, désolé.

-Allez roule, y'a encore du chemin jusqu'à Stanford.

Dean avait cru tenir le bon bout avec son frère lorsqu'il l'avait chambré quelques minutes plus tôt. Sam s'était enfin lâché un peu et avait rit avec lui. Mais Dean avait été trop loin et avait manqué de tact, comme d'habitude. Il fallait toujours qu'il gâche tout avec ses manières de brutes. Il savait pourtant que son frère n'était pas comme lui et faisait déjà beaucoup d'effort pour le supporter.

Cherchant à se faire pardonner, il fit un geste symbolique. A la place de repasser une énième fois l'une de ses cassettes fétiches, il mit la radio. Sam le regarda, étonné. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais son regard en dit beaucoup plus que de simples mots.


	5. Chapitre V

**On avance enfin un peu avec ce chapitre, où l'on apprend pourquoi Adrian avait besoin de Sam. La fic commence réellement à partir de ce moment, même si elle n'a pas encore trouvé son rythme de croisière ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Chapitre V – Le message

-T'es sûr que c'est là ? demanda Sam pour la énième fois en moins d'une demi-heure alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

-Tu veux vraiment mon poing dans la gueule ? s'emporta Dean.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui…

Sam regarda sa montre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Adrian n'était pas encore arrivé. Le jeune homme avait-il changé d'avis ? Avaient-ils fait tout ce chemin pour rien ?

-Tu veux pas l'appeler, s'il te plaît ?

-Non, laisse-lui le temps d'arriver.

-Allez !

-T'as qu'à le faire toi-même si t'es tellement pressé !

Sam ne répondit pas.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un ne donne de vifs coups dans la fenêtre du côté conducteur. Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour et il sortit de la voiture en brandissant le poing.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! T'as une idée de combien coûte une vitre pour une telle voiture ?

-Du calme, elle est pas cassée, ta vitre… C'est toi, Dean ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

Sam sortit de l'Impala à son tour et parvint, bien que difficilement, à résister à la très forte envie de baisser la tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa gorge était sèche. Adrian se trouvait là, juste devant lui. Il lui tendit timidement la main, s'attendant à une rebuffade. Mais le frère de Jessica la lui serra avec beaucoup de chaleur et le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant. Sam se sentit comme le pire des idiots. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'imagine les choses les plus horribles ?

-Tu as…

-Changé ?

Sam approuva d'un signe de la tête. En effet, Adrian avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. S'il ressemblait toujours à sa sœur, les différences s'étaient accentuées : il était devenu aussi grand que Dean, ses traits étaient devenus plus adultes et plus virils, ses épaules s'étaient développées et il avait coupé ses cheveux très court.

-C'est ta mère qui doit être contente ! plaisanta Sam en désignant les cheveux d'Adrian d'un geste de la main.

-Oh, elle ne m'a pas encore vu comme ça. A vrai dire, je les ai coupés aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon ?

-Bah oui… Dean m'a expliqué ton… petit problème… alors je me suis dit que comme ça, ça irait mieux. J'ai bien fait ?

-Euh oui ! marmonna Sam, qui aurait souhaité se transformer en souris pour se cacher dans un coin.

Si Sam n'avait pas eu un teint si hâlé, il aurait rougi comme une tomate. Adrian n'avait pas remarqué son embarras, ou alors il n'en montra rien. Au contraire, il continua la discussion en s'excusant pour son retard.

-J'étais à la bibliothèque pour travailler et j'ai pas vu le temps passer…

Dean exprima son scepticisme par un petit reniflement et se retint de justesse de faire une blague graveleuse. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Dean n'avait jamais comprit qu'il existait réellement des gens qui aimaient travailler. L'aîné remonta dans la voiture et invita les deux autres à l'imiter. Adrian s'installa au beau milieu de la banquette arrière afin de pouvoir observer les deux frères à sa guise.

-Alors, où est-ce que tu habites ?

-A Palo Alto, dans la rue principale.

-Tu vis pas sur le campus ? s'étouffa Sam.

-Mes parents ont insisté pour que j'aie mon propre appartement. Je n'ai pas vu d'objection…

-Comme c'est étonnant ! ironisa Dean.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Dean fut ravi de garer sa voiture dans le parking sécurisé de la résidence d'Adrian et se comporta comme un gamin lorsqu'ils prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'appartement au sixième étage. Le jeune homme sortit le premier et tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte. Il les invita à entrer et referma derrière eux.

-Waouw… fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Dean pour qualifier le lieu.

L'appartement était vaste et meublé avec goût. Les grandes baies vitrées du salon donnaient une vue splendide sur une grande partie de la ville et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre de la demeure d'un étudiant, l'endroit était rangé avec soin et d'une propreté irréprochable. Adrian sembla comprendre ce que pensait l'aîné des Winchester et sentit le besoin de se justifier.

-Mes parents ont beaucoup d'argent tu sais… Ils me payent une femme de ménage.

Dean était fasciné par ce mode de vie qui lui était inconnu et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous ! Vous pouvez allumer la télé pendant que je vous ramène une bière…

Dean se précipita vers l'écran géant qui trônait au centre de l'imposant meuble d'ivoire qui recouvrait complètement le mur opposé aux fenêtres pendant que son frère regardait le jeune homme s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il n'a pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool…

-Arrête ton char Sam, je buvais déjà de la bière à seize ans !

-C'est vrai que tu es un exemple à suivre… taquina le cadet.

Dean s'apprêtait à répondre quand Adrian reparut avec un plateau et trois bouteilles.

-Et il a bon goût en plus ! se réjouit Dean en saisissant l'une des bières sans plus attendre.

Sam lui fit les gros yeux et s'assit sur le canapé. Il eut l'étrange impression que le canapé étant trop grand pour lui tellement il était spacieux.

-Désolé de jouer le rabat-joie mais… Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous a fait venir, maintenant ?

La température du salon sembla chuter d'une dizaine de degrés d'un seul coup. Dean ressentit l'irrésistible envie de voir ce qui se passait dans la rue par la fenêtre pendant qu'Adrian posait le plateau de bières un peu brusquement sur la table basse. Sam se sentit fautif d'avoir posé la question avec si peu de délicatesse.

-Enfin… Si tu veux bien… ajouta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Adrian s'assit également sur le canapé, à quelque distance de Sam cependant. Il jouait avec l'alliance autour de son annulaire en la faisant tourner, exactement comme Jess lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. Dean semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation de l'immeuble d'en face.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle seul à seul, Sam.

Dean esquissa un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce mais Sam l'en empêcha aussitôt.

-Je préfèrerais que mon frère reste avec nous, je lui dis tout de toute manière…

Dean semblait pris entre deux feux. Il n'osait plus bouger, et regardait successivement son frère et Adrian. Ce dernier réfléchissait à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Bon c'est d'accord… Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que tu es là ! assena le jeune homme d'une voix amère.

-Oui, c'est grâce à lui… répondit Sam en baissant la tête.

Dean s'approcha et les rejoignit sur le canapé. Les deux frères regardaient alors avidement le visage du jeune homme en attendant de savoir de quoi il retournait. Adrian se racla la gorge comme s'il s'apprêtait à prononcer un discours en face d'une assemblée.

-C'est à propos de Jess…

Sam se raidit soudainement et une boule se forma dans son estomac.

-Ca va sûrement vous paraître stupide ou complètement dingue…

Voyant que son frère ne disait rien, Dean essaya d'encourager Adrian à continuer sur sa lancée.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'on a vu pas mal de choses dingues ces deux dernières années avec Sam. Ne crains rien, on ne te prendra pas pour un fou.

-Et bien… Depuis un mois, je fais toujours ce rêve… Tous les soirs, c'est le même… Je vois Jess collée au plafond, une blessure au ventre… Et elle me murmure quelque chose avant de prendre feu…

Le visage de Sam blêmit et il eut soudain l'envie de vomir le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler dans la journée. La boule semblait vouloir s'échapper de son ventre.

-Je sais que c'est horrible ! s'excusa précipitamment Adrian en voyant la réaction du cadet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle murmure, Adrian ? demanda tout de suite Dean, soucieux d'obtenir le plus rapidement toutes les informations nécessaires.

-Est-ce que ça a réellement de l'importance ?

-Oui, ça en a.

-J'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais je crois qu'elle prononce le nom de quelqu'un... Elle dit " Morgan Summer".

Sam avait horriblement chaud et sentait son cœur qui s'emballait. Il tenta de se calmer en contrôlant sa respiration mais ce fut inefficace. Des tremblements le gagnèrent et il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se leva brusquement et marmonna quelques mots qui ressemblaient à des excuses, puis partit hâtivement dans le couloir à la recherche de la salle de bain qu'il trouva miraculeusement du premier coup. Pendant ce temps, le silence régnait dans le salon.

-J'aurais jamais du vous faire venir… murmura Adrian, effondré.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu as bien fait au contraire ! Sam est bouleversé mais il va se remettre, tu verras. Maintenant… il y a des choses que tu dois savoir… Ca va être dur à entendre, mais tu dois savoir.

-A quel propos ? demanda le jeune homme, désormais terrifié.

-A propos de la mort de ta sœur, et de ce que Sam et moi faisons depuis son départ d'ici…

Dean lui raconta tout : comment leur mère était morte alors que Sam n'avait que six mois, comment leur père les avait élevés en parfaits soldats sur les routes, comment Sam avait fui cette situation, comment le démon qui avait tué Mary avait également tué Jess, comment ils avaient entrepris de le traquer ces dernières années…

Adrian devenait de plus en plus blanc au fil des explications de Dean. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler d'un seul coup, et jamais il n'avait pensé que ses rêves macabres pouvaient avoir la moindre once de vérité. Pendant un instant il ne dit rien, essayant de se reprendre afin de pas imiter Sam et luttant pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Enfin, il poussa un long soupir avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

-Si tout ce que tu m'as raconté est vrai, alors mes rêves ne sont pas une coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai bien peur que ça n'en soit pas une, en effet…

-Mais qui est Morgan Summer ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

On va vite le découvrir, répondit Sam qui avait repris contenance.

Il se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, et seuls quelques légers tremblements trahissaient son extrême nervosité.


	6. Chapitre VI

**J'ai décidé de publier les chapitres par deux, désormais. Puisqu'ils sont plutôt courts et que j'ai de la marge (y'a 20 chapitres en tout), je pense que c'est préférable ! Bonne lecture ! Du moins, j'espère !**

Chapitre VI – Le journal

Ils décidèrent de commencer les recherches immédiatement mais l'ordinateur de Sam étant en mille morceaux, ils n'avaient que l'ordinateur d'Adrian pour eux trois. A cause de l'heure désormais trop avancée, ils ne purent malheureusement pas se rendre à la bibliothèque universitaire. D'un commun accord, ils allèrent se coucher afin de pouvoir se lever de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Mais Sam, contrairement aux deux autres, ne trouva pas le sommeil. Le plus discrètement possible, il quitta son lit de la chambre d'ami et se rendit dans le salon où il entreprit d'écrire des lettres. Quand il eut fini, il les jugea toutes tristement similaires les unes aux autres mais n'eut pas le cœur de recommencer. Ecrire une lettre lui était déjà pénible alors écrire sept lettres relevait de l'exploit. L'air satisfait, il retourna se coucher et s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain matin, Adrian les régala avec une large variété de viennoiseries achetées à la boulangerie du coin. Dean s'en donna à cœur joie sous le regard dégoûté de son frère.

-Arrête de te goinfrer, c'est écœurant !

-Fais pas ta tête de cochon Sammy, je vais bientôt…

-Mourir, oui je sais ! coupa le cadet. Mais j'aimerais autant que tu crèves pas d'un infarctus avant la date de péremption.

Dean explosa de rire.

-Tu te mets à faire de l'humour là-dessus, tu fais des progrès !

-Euh… c'est quoi cette histoire de bientôt mourir ? s'inquiéta Adrian.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et une ombre passa sur le visage de Dean.

-J'en suis pas arrivé jusque là, hier…

Sam n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre ce que s'apprêtait à dire Dean. Aussi, avant que son frère ne commence son récit, il se lança.

-Dites, ça vous dérange si je vous laisse faire les recherches tous les deux, aujourd'hui ? J'ai quelques trucs à faire et…

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas leur dire ce qu'il voulait faire mais n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver de mensonge plausible. Heureusement, Dean et Adrian acceptèrent immédiatement sans poser de questions.

-J'ai besoin des clés.

Dean grommela puis les lui lança.

-J'espère que vous trouverez quelque chose ! leur souhaita Sam avec une pincée de culpabilité.

En effet, il se sentait mal de les laisser chercher seuls quelque chose d'aussi important pendant qu'il passerait sa journée ailleurs. Il enfila sa veste et quitta l'immeuble. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était arrivé à destination. Être de retour sur le campus lui faisait un effet des plus étranges. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux, malheureux ou s'il avait peur de se trouver là. Il avança machinalement, sans se poser de questions. Ses pieds semblaient trouver leur chemin sans aucune difficulté, comme s'il n'était jamais vraiment parti. Une minute plus tard, il se tenait devant une porte familière et son doigt était appuyé sur la sonnette. Un jeune homme vint ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes.

-Sam, ça alors !

-Salut Matt…

Les jeunes hommes se serrèrent dans leurs bras, heureux de se retrouver après tant de temps.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé avant de venir !

-Tu parles, comme si t'avais besoin d'appeler avant de passer me voir ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes par ici ?

-Je suis venu voir le frère de Jess et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de te rendre une petite visite !

-T'as bien fait mec ! Alors, ce road trip avec ton frangin ?

-Ca se passe bien…

-C'est tout ce qui compte, alors ! Tu restes un peu ? demanda l'ami de Sam en l'invitant à entrer d'un geste de la main.

-Bien sûr !

La matinée puis l'après-midi filèrent à toute vitesse, comme c'est toujours le cas lorsque l'on passe un moment agréable. Lorsque le soleil amorça sa descente dans le ciel, Sam sut qu'il était l'heure de s'en aller. Matt le comprit instantanément.

-Les autres vont être jaloux quand ils sauront que t'es passé !

-Justement…

Sam sortit le paquet de lettres de l'intérieur de sa veste.

-Tu peux leur donner ça de ma part ?

-Bien sûr !

-Je savais que j'aurais pas le temps de voir tout le monde alors j'ai écrit ces lettres… C'est plus sympa qu'un e-mail, non ?

-Ils comprendront, ne t'en fait pas !

-Attends, ne bouge pas !

Sam sortit son téléphone de sa poche et photographia son ami.

-J'ai perdu toutes mes photos dans l'incendie, expliqua-t-il

-Alors je t'en enverrai une tonne par mail !

Les deux amis se dirent au revoir après que Sam eut promis de revenir le plus vite possible. Lorsque Sam repartit en direction de l'appartement d'Adrian, il eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait à nouveau. Il se souvint alors de ce que son frère lui avait dit quelques années auparavant, et il sut alors qu'il avait raison : les chasseurs sont condamnés à être seuls.

Une fois de retour, il constata que la journée des deux autres n'avait pas été aussi agréable que la sienne, et une vague de culpabilité le submergea. La tension était palpable et il sentait qu'il était revenu à temps pour éviter que Dean et Adrian s'entretuent.

-Euh… salut.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Je suppose que… commença maladroitement Sam. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

Dean lui fit signe que non de la tête.

-Vous avez regardé dans les journaux ? C'est peut-être dans l'actualité…

-On y a déjà pensé figure-toi ! lui répondit Adrian d'un ton sec.

Sam fit la moue. Puis, sans explication, Dean se précipita vers la chambre d'ami et en revint avec un cri triomphal.

-Sam, tu es un génie !

-Mais j'ai rien fait du tout ! protesta-t-il.

-Quand tu as parlé de journaux, j'ai pensé à ceci ! répondit Dean en brandissant fièrement un épais carnet jauni par le temps.

Adrian était visiblement dubitatif.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ?

-Le journal de Papa… murmura Sam.

Dean le posa sur la table et commença à le feuilleter fébrilement. Sam et Adrian le rejoignirent et regardèrent par dessus ses épaules, intéressés.

-Là ! Je me disais bien que ce nom était familier !

Sur la page que pointait inutilement Dean avec son index, John Winchester avait griffonnée une note.

'_Ai rencontré Morgan Summer à Des Moines, Iowa. Possède le même don que le Père Jim. Trop cher pour moi.'_

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna Adrian, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

-Ca veut dire que Jessica essaye d'entrer en contact avec toi, répondit Sam d'une voix blanche.


	7. Chapitre VII

**Alors tout d'abord un grand merci � Dexterine et Tididooo pour les reviews! Si d'autres personnes me lisent, ça serait sympa de laisser un tout petit message pour donner votre avis!**

**Sinon, j'avais pas pensé � Matt de l'épisode Skin… Dans ma tête, je voyais le mec avec qui Sam et Jess discutent dans le pilote et comme il a pas de nom, j'en ai inventé un XD**

**Nouvelle référence � la S3 � la fin du chapitre, et plus précisément � l'épisode Fresh Blood! Vous comprendrez par vous-même…**

**Désolé pour les �, j'arrive pas � les remplacer... si quelqu'un a la solution, merci de m'en faire part!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre VII – Une aide extérieure

Cette fois-ci, Adrian ne put retenir ses larmes et lorsqu'il réussit � parler � nouveau, sa voix était brisée. Il avait jusque l� réussi � contenir ses émotions en écoutant les révélations apportées par les deux frères mais c'en était désormais trop pour lui.

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Rien qu'un putain de cauchemar et je vais bientôt me réveiller…

Sam posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour lui montrer son soutien.

-C'est pas une blague ni un rêve…

-Mais comment tu peux affirmer une chose pareille rien qu'en lisant ces quelques mots !

Ce fut au tour de Dean de lui répondre.

-Le Père Jim était un ami de la famille. Il avait le don de faire communiquer le monde des morts avec celui des vivants.

-Etait ? Avait ?

-Oui… Il a été tué par l'un des sbires du Démon.

Adrian secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration, comme si une grande bouffée d'air pouvait redonner un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées bouillonnantes.

-Rassemblez vos affaires, on s'en va ! annonça-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

-Adrian, ça pourrait être dangereux…

-La ferme, Sam.

-Mais…

-J'ai dis la ferme. Y'a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Primo, c'est � moi que veut parler Jess, pas � toi. Secundo, maintenant que je t'ai mis la main dessus, je vais pas te lâcher de si tôt. Tertio…

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient ceux produits par Adrian qui cherchait Dieu ne sait quoi dans un placard.

-Tertio ? relança Sam.

-Ferme-la, y'a pas de tertio. Je viens, c'est tout.

Sam regarda son frère dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu d'aide. Dean leva les mains pour signifier qu'il ne souhaiter pas entrer dans la discussion. Sam poussa un soupir de mécontentement.

-Le Monsieur a dit la ferme ! lui répondit alors l'aîné avec un sourire narquois.

Pendant que les frères réunissaient les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient emportées, Adrian entreprit de fourrer quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage puis jeta pêle-mêle des provisions dans son sac d'école reconvertit en garde-manger pour l'occasion.

-Pour la route, expliqua-t-il sous le regard approbateur de Dean.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient chargé les bagages dans le coffre de l'Impala.

-Dean, tu me laisserais la conduire ? demanda naïvement Adrian.

Dean le dévisagea longuement, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoute-moi bien blanc-bec… A moins que je ne meure étouffé par un bretzel et que Sam tombe du haut d'une falaise, tu ne mettras jamais le petit doigt sur mon volant.

Adrian rougit violemment et Sam pleura de rire en voyant sa réaction. Dean s'installa au volant l'air satisfait et il lui sembla entendre le jeune homme marmonner quelque chose du style "J'ai mon permis depuis deux mois".

Le voyage jusque Des Moines leur prit presque trois jours et ils eurent un mal fou � trouver l'adresse que leur père avait noté dans son journal juste en dessous de son rapport. 

-Un GPS serait pas du luxe, fit remarquer Adrian.

Le regard noir que lui lança Dean le dissuada de continuer. Dean trouva enfin et avança la voiture jusqu'au haut portail qui donnait sur le parc de l'immense propriété. Dean baissa la vitre et appuya sur l'interphone.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda une voix traînante.

-Nous souhaitons rencontrer Morgan Summer.

-Et que lui amenez-vous ?

-Euh…

Dean sortit tout l'argent qu'ils avaient réussi � réunir ces derniers jours et le recompta brièvement. 

-Très exactement huit mille quatre cent douze dollars et soixante-huit cents.

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas assez, messieurs.

-Nous reviendront demain alors, assura Dean.

Il fit demi-tour et se gara quelques mètres plus loin. Dépités, ils sortirent de la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? gémit Adrian.

-Je crois que j'ai la solution… annonça Dean.

Sam s'apprêtait � lui demander des explications mais Dean le fit taire en levant la main. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro presque � contrecœur. On décrocha � la première sonnerie.

-Dean, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

-Garde tes conneries pour toi. J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Et ? demanda la femme, indifférente.

-Et tu vas m'aider.

Elle eut un petit rire poli comme s'il venait tout juste lui raconter une blague d'un goût douteux et qu'elle n'osait pas le froisser. Le ton de Dean se fit alors extrêmement menaçant.

-Tu vas m'aider, répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale. A moins que tu ne préfères une balle dans la tête, Bela ?


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre un peu plus long où l'on commence réellement � entrer dans le vif du sujet… Un humour plus que douteux vers la fin, veuillez m'excuser XD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre VIII – La voleuse, le médium et l'esprit

Dean était plutôt fier de son coup et souriait au plafond dans l'obscurité de la chambre de motel. La voix de Bela n'avait pas flanchée et elle n'avait pas cherché � se dérober lorsqu'il l'avait menacée mais celle-ci s'était empressée de lui dire qu'elle serait � Des Moines le lendemain matin avec ce qu'il lui fallait. 

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués � la pénombre depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et il jeta un œil sur son frère et sur Adrian. Sam avait absolument tenu � ce qu'ils dorment tous ensemble car il ne voulait pas quitter Adrian des yeux. Dean pensait que Sam tenait également � jeter un œil sur lui. Il sourit de plus belle � la pensée que son petit frère jouait au protecteur avec lui. Un instant plus tard, Sam se réveilla � son tour. Il bâilla et s'étira longuement puis s'allongea au sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fous !

-Ah t'es réveillé ! Je fais des pompes !

-Et ça t'arrive souvent… ?

-J'en fais tous les jours ou presque mais en général t'es encore en train de ronfler comme un loir ! Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup critiqué l'éducation de Papa mais c'est vraiment quelque chose que je ne regrette pas, l'entraînement physique !

-Oh mon Dieu, mon frère est un sado-maso !

Sam ne releva pas la pique.

-Tu devrais peut-être te remettre au sport, toi aussi ! Tu enfles � vue d'œil ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de t'enterrer dans un cercueil XXL…

Dean sourit � la plaisanterie de son frère. Il appréciait que Sam, � moins d'un mois � peine de la date limite, ne soit pas devenu plus sinistre qu'un croquemort. Il savait que son frère continuait � chercher désespérément la solution miracle mais lui-même savait que rien ne pourrait le sauver, désormais. Ruby, le démon qui avait dit � Sam qu'elle pourrait l'aider � lui sauver les fesses, n'avait pas refait surface depuis des mois et avait gardé avec elle tout espoir de survie. 

-A quelle heure doit arriver Bela ? l'interrogea Sam, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Pas avant dix heures, on a encore le temps. 

-OK alors je file � la douche.

-Laisse-nous de l'eau chaude Samantha !

-Si je veux Diana !

Dean s'habilla rapidement et quitta la chambre. Désormais les huit mille dollars ne leur serviraient plus � rien et il avait furieusement envie de dépenser de l'argent. Et il avait repéré l'endroit parfait la veille, en arrivant. 

ooo

On frappa � la porte. Adrian alla ouvrir et se fit bousculer par Bela qui ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre qu'il la laisse entrer. Elle semblait de fort mauvaise humeur, et attaqua directement par une moquerie.

-Alors, on fait du baby-sitting maintenant ?

Adrian eut l'intelligence de ne pas prendre la mouche. 

-Bien le bonjour, Bela ! Comment te portes-tu par cette si belle journée ? lui demanda Dean d'une d'une voix mielleuse.

-Tais-toi donc, j'ai une migraine atroce. Passons aux choses sérieuses si tu veux bien.

-Tu as ramené ce qu'il faut ?

-Tu me prends pour une buse ? Bien sûr que oui. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sam, curieux.

-Enfin une question intelligente ! Les reliques d'un Saint datant du VIème siècle après Jésus Christ. Autant vous dire que j'aurais pu en tirer un beau petit paquet…

-Commence pas � te plaindre, t'es gagnante � deux cent pour cent sur ce coup-l� ! s'énerva Dean.

-C'est vrai, merci mon chou. 

Bela fit volte-face et quitta la chambre. Dean regarda son frère et resserra ses mains autour d'une gorge imaginaire en faisant une grimace. Sam lui sourit et sortit � son tour, suivi de près par les deux autres. 

-Allons-y… Je vous suis. 

Ils grimpèrent dans l'Impala et se dirigèrent vers la demeure de Morgan Summer pour la seconde fois. Une fois sur place, Dean appuya sur l'interphone et la même voix que la veille les accueillit. 

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Nous sommes venus hier après-midi, vous vous rappelez ? Nous avons rapporté un petit quelque chose qui devrait plaire � Summer !

-Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? demanda la voix où l'on décelait facilement une cupidité débordante.

-De très vieilles reliques, ça vaut une fortune !

Le portail s'ouvrit la seconde qui suivit. L'Impala et le coupé sport de Bela s'engouffrèrent dans le parc et se garèrent sur l'espace prévu � cet effet � l'entrée de la maison. La voleuse sortit un coffret en ébène de son coffre et le leur tendit. 

-Je bouge pas d'un pouce. Je compte bien récupérer ce qui me revient.

-C'est ça, bouge pas. J'espère qu'un météore s'écrasera ici même ! lança Dean avant d'entrer dans le vestibule par la porte que leur tenait un domestique.

Il faisait noir comme dans un four et une chaleur étouffante les accueillit dans la maison. 

-Monsieur va vous recevoir tout de suite. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'� son bureau.

-Comme si on avait le choix… murmura Dean � l'attention des deux autres.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient introduits dans le bureau en question, où se trouvait un homme aussi gras que vieux occupé � fumer sa pipe. 

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il alors que le domestique se retirait. Et montrez-moi la marchandise…

Dean posa le coffret sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un autre coffret, en verre celui-ci, et l'on pouvait voir � l'intérieur un enchevêtrement d'os humains. L'homme jubilait et tremblait littéralement d'excitation, faisant remuer chaque parcelle de graisse de son énorme corps. 

-C'est parfait, c'est parfait ! s'extasia-t-il sans remarquer l'air dégoûté de ses interlocuteurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous souhaitons entrer en contact avec un défunt, répondit Sam.

-Il me faut une photo de cette personne, une mèche de vos cheveux ainsi qu'un peu de sang. 

Sam sortit une photo de Jess de son portefeuille et se coupa une mèche avec les ciseaux qui traînaient sur le bureau. Morgan Summer réunit les deux artefacts dans une coupole, et la poussa vers Sam. Ce dernier sortit un canif de sa poche et s'apprêtait � s'entailler le bras quand Adrian l'arrêta.

-Donne-moi ça, je veux le faire.

-T'es sûr ? demanda Sam, inquiet.

-Oui.

Adrian lui prit le canif des mains et trancha sa chair sans hésiter une seule seconde. Le sang coula abondamment dans le récipient, et le vieil homme lui tendit une fiole.

-Appliquez ceci sur votre bras, je ne voudrais pas que vous tâchiez mon tapis. 

Alors qu'Adrian s'exécutait en grimaçant de douleur, l'homme s'extirpa avec difficulté de son fauteuil et porta la coupe jusqu'� la cheminée où flambait un gigantesque feu. Il l'y déposa et marmonna quelques phrases incompréhensibles. Une épaisse fumée sortit de l'âtre et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, où elle commença � prendre forme. Les trois amis retinrent leur souffle pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité. Enfin, la silhouette de Jessica se dessina. Morgan Summer quitta la pièce avec le coffret après leur avoir donné une précieuse information.

-Faites vite, car l'esprit repartira aussitôt que le feu s'éteindra !

Sam s'apprêtait � répliquer que le feu était gigantesque et qu'il ne risquait pas de s'éteindre trop vite mais un regard vers la cheminée lui montra qu'il avait tort : le feu avait déj� diminué de volume. Enfin, l'esprit de Jessica fut entièrement matérialisé. Adrian et Sam se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, au bord des larmes. Dean était un peu � l'écart, se sentant quelque peu étranger � cette tragédie personnelle.

-Bonjour, tous les trois. 

-Jessica…

-Comme l'a dit Morgan, on doit faire vite, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps toutefois pour vous dire tout ce que j'ai � vous dire.

-Comment tu as fait pour prendre intervenir dans les rêves de ton frère ? 

-Je ne peux rien révéler, Dean… Disons simplement que l'on m'a accordé une faveur, et que j'en ai profité. 

-Pourquoi ce cauchemar ? demanda Adrian.

-Parce que j'avais l'espoir que tu réussirais � joindre Sam et que tu lui en parlerais. Dean et lui étaient les seuls � pouvoir en comprendre la signification…

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté directement ? demanda Sam, un peu blessé.

-J'ai essayé, Sam. Mais ton esprit repousse systématiquement tout contact depuis la mort du Démon et toutes mes tentatives ont échoué. 

-Je suis désolé… J'aurais voulu…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien ! Il faut maintenant que je vous parle ! Mais d'abord, tu dois t'en aller Dean. Tu ne peux pas entendre ce que je m'apprête � dire.

Dean fut peiné d'entendre Jess ordonner son départ. Il savait néanmoins que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, d'autant plus que le temps leur était compté. 

-Je suis navré pour ce qui t'est arrivé, Jessica. Je suis content de t'avoir revu.

Dean sortit de la pièce puis de la maison en maugréant. Il estimait que s'ils étaient arrivés jusque l�, c'était grâce � lui et lui seul et avait du mal � accepter qu'on l'ait congédié sans plus de considération. Une fois sur le porche, quelque chose le tira immédiatement de ses tristes pensées ; Bela était assise sur le capot de sa voiture. 

-Enlève ton gros cul de l� avant que je lui fasse sa fête, menaça-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. 

La jeune femme se laissa gracieusement glisser jusqu'au sol puis s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline. Elle lui susurra alors � l'oreille, sensuelle et provocante : 

-Le jour où tu feras la fête � mon cul n'est pas encore arrivé, Dean Winchester…

Dean fut estomaqué. S'il ne l'avait pas entendu de ses propres oreilles, il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'une chose aussi vulgaire était sortie de la bouche d'une personne d'ordinaire si distinguée et raffinée. Puis, comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, elle s'éloigna pour observer très attentivement les fenêtres de la bâtisse. 

-Ce devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Quand pourrais-je y aller ?

Dean ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler son mépris. La voleuse sembla s'en apercevoir.

-Arrête ton cinéma, ça fait partie du marché et tu le sais très bien.

-J'en viens presque � le regretter… marmonna Dean l'air sombre.

-Quand pourrais-je y aller ? répéta-t-elle comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance � ses yeux.

-Dès que mon frère et son ami seront sortis de l�, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.


	9. Chapitre IX

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, girls! ****Et oui, moi aussi je parle (un peu) anglais **

**Bon, je suis content que la réplique de Bela vous ait plu, j'ai toujours peur de choquer XD**

**Dans ce chapitre, on découvre ce que Jess veut leur dire et pourquoi Dean a du sortir…**

**Le bug a disparu, Hallelujah!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre IX – La dernière chance

Dean venait tout juste de refermer la porte. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jess lui avait demandé de partir. Elle devait savoir qu'il partageait désormais tout avec son frère et qu'il finirait fatalement par le mettre au courant. 

-Dean est enfin parti, je peux vous parler en toute sécurité.

-Sécurité ? s'étrangla Sam qui trouvait que tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. 

En quoi son frère pouvait-il être un danger ? Il s'apprêtait à protester mais Jessica fut plus prompte à parler.

-Je cherche simplement à le protéger. Je connais un moyen de le sauver, mais s'il est au courant, il ne vous laissera jamais faire.

Sam ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle semblait bien connaître Dean pour avoir prévu cette réaction que son frère ne manquerait sûrement pas d'avoir s'il venait à apprendre qu'il avait un plan. Dean n'avait cessé de lui répéter "Arrête de me donner de faux espoirs, Sammy !".

-Comment… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée. 

-Il faut invoquer le démon qui détient le marché puis le tuer.

Le désespoir submergea Sam comme rarement il l'avait submergé ces derniers mois. 

-Je sais déjà tout ça… Mais pour invoquer le démon, il faut connaître son nom. Et aucun démon ne se risquera à nous le donner…

-Les démons ne sont pas les seuls à savoir. As-tu déjà entendu parler des oracles, Sam ?

-Oui, mais ce ne sont que des légendes !

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Les oracles existent bel et bien. Ils sont le fruit des amours entre un démon et une humaine. Peu d'humains et peu de démons le savent, mais il en subsiste quelques uns de par le monde. Le plus proche d'ici se trouve à New York, dans la tour du Twilight Building. 

-Tu en es certaine ?

-Oui. Il faut que vous vous y rendiez, tous les deux. 

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Adrian. 

-Oui, tu as un rôle à jouer. J'y viendrai plus tard. Une fois entrés dans le bâtiment, il faudra demander Dexter Hannigan à la réceptionniste. Elle vous posera alors une question, et il faudra lui répondre "Suzanne va très bien, merci".

-Dexter Hannigan… Suzanne va très bien, merci… répéta Sam pour graver ces phrases dans sa mémoire.

-Ensuite, on vous conduira vers un ascenseur qui vous mènera directement au bon endroit. Là, quelqu'un vous attendra et vous demandera de faire un don pour voir l'Oracle. 

-Quel don ?

-Ce que vous voulez, du moment que ça vaut beaucoup d'argent ! 

-On se débrouillera ! assura Adrian en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sam. 

-Quand vous aurez payé, vous aurez droit de voir l'Oracle et de lui poser une question chacun.

-Comment s'appelle le démon ? proposa Sam.

-Voilà pour la première question, approuva Jessica. Il faudra ensuite lui demander le moyen de tuer ce démon. C'est à toi de poser cette question, Adrian. Bien sûr, Sam pourrait le trouver tout seul après avoir obtenu le nom du démon, mais au prix de recherches fastidieuses qu'il n'a pas le temps d'effectuer !

-Le Colt ne ferait pas l'affaire ? s'inquiéta Sam

-Je crains que non, le Colt est très efficace mais il existe des démons tellement puissants qu'ils ne peuvent pas être tués par une invention humaine. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

-Ok je vois…

-Adrian, je compte vraiment sur toi pour aider Sam et veiller sur Dean…

-Tu peux compter sur moi, Jess ! 

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras. 

-Je t'aime. Fais attention à toi.

-Je t'aime aussi…

-Tu veux bien me laisser un instant avec Sam, maintenant ?

Adrian lâcha enfin sa soeur puis quitta la pièce à grand regret.

-Merci du fond du cœur… Comment pourrais-je te remercier ? se lamenta Sam.

-En vivant une longue et heureuse vie, Sammy. 

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Sam. La honte s'empara de lui et refusa de le lâcher. Il se mit à balbutier.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer… 

-Je suis déjà au courant pour Madison. C'est justement de ça dont je veux te parler ; tu n'as pas à avoir honte ni à culpabiliser. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu restes seul toute ta vie, je veux que tu sois heureux ! Trouve-toi une femme, fais des enfants, achète une maison et un chien… Ne passe pas ta vie dans le passé, Sam.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sam l'embrassa avec passion, se délectant de la douceur et du goût de cerise de ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau après avoir passé trop longtemps sous l'eau, et un bonheur intense parcourait ses veines. Malheureusement, l'instant ne dura pas car l'esprit de Jessica commença à se dissiper. Le feu allait s'éteindre d'un moment à l'autre et Jessica disparaîtrait pour toujours. 

-Une dernière chose, Sam : ne fais pas confiance à la pétasse décolorée ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te veut mais rien de bon, je peux te l'assurer !

-C'est compris ! répondit Sam en souriant du surnom qu'elle avait donné à Ruby.

La silhouette de Jessica se fit de plus en plus vacillante, telle une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre. 

-Je sais pas si c'est possible, mais dis à mes parents que je les aime et qu'ils me manquent, et pareil pour Dean ! demanda précipitamment Sam.

-C'est promis ! Je t'aime Sammy. 

-Je t'aime Jess.

L'instant suivant, elle était partie. Sam se retrouva tout seul dans le noir avec pour seule compagnie sa rage de vivre et sa détermination à sauver son frère. A présent, il disposait d'un plan sérieux et il comptait s'y tenir coûte que coûte. Il accorda un dernier regard à la cheminée puis quitta les lieux, pressé de retrouver l'air libre et de se mettre en route. Il arborait un grand sourire lorsqu'il arriva à l'extérieur. 

-Sam, il veut rien me dire ! se plaignit Dean.

-Et je te dirai rien non plus, désolé Dean. Tu sauras bien assez vite, fais moi confiance.

Dean le fusilla du regard, l'air de dire "tu ne paies rien pour attendre". Mal à l'aise, Sam changea de sujet. 

-Où est Bela ?

-Elle a pas voulu attendre, elle est entrée pour aller piller les trésors de ce cher Morgan ! 

-T'aurais du l'arrêter, elle aurait pu tout faire rater !

-Elle était trop rapide, et ç'aurait été pire si je l'avais poursuivie à l'intérieur. 

Sam approuva et se dirigea vers l'Impala. Dean l'imita. Adrian, quant à lui, ouvrit la portière du cabriolet de Bela et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Un sourire incrédule s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il constata que les clés étaient sur le contact. 

-Quel excès de confiance ! dit-il pour lui-même.

L'instant suivant, Sam se rendit compte de ce que faisait Adrian.

-Non mais t'es complètement dingue ! s'écria-t-il.

-Je t'avais prévenu que je risquais de perdre la boule si tu me laissais tout seul avec les parents !

Un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière le convainquit définitivement qu'il faisait le bon choix. 

-En plus, j'ai toujours rêvé de conduire une Mercedes !

Dean démarra, hilare. C'était une vengeance parfaite et il aurait presque voulu rester là pour regarder le visage de la voleuse lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait qu'elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.


	10. Chapitre X

**Un des personnages de la série rejoint les deux frères… Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? (Ouais, on se croirait dans la bande-annonce d'un thriller à deux balles XD)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre X – Un combat mortel

-Bon, faut se dépêcher ! Quand Bela se rendra compte que sa voiture a disparu, elle viendra directement ici et Dieu sait ce qu'elle est capable de nous faire pour ça… expliqua Dean.

Sam avait toujours un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il se tourna machinalement vers le bureau de la chambre pour récupérer son ordinateur avant de se remémorer le triste au sort auquel il l'avait lui-même condamné. Il écarquilla ses yeux de surprise lorsqu'il vit son Apple chéri. Il s'approcha et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le même : il était d'une gamme supérieure, il n'y avait pas de stickers et il était flambant neuf. Sam remarqua alors le post-it collé juste à côté, sur lequel il reconnut l'écriture de Dean. Il y était écrit un seul et unique mot, mais ce mot lui fit beaucoup plus d'effet que le cadeau lui-même. 

'_Désolé.'_

Il se tourna vers son frère qui faisait semblant d'être occupé avec son téléphone. Il rangea alors l'ordinateur dans sa housse avec d'infinies précautions et termina son paquetage. 

-Alors, on y va ? lança-t-il.

-On attendait plus que toi ! Bon, Adrian, tu veux faire un truc avant qu'on te ramène à Stanford ?

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers Sam qui lui rendit son regard gêné. 

-Euh… Adrian va rester quelques temps de plus avec nous, en fait…

-Je vois. Je suppose que je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi…

-Dean, ne nous en veux pas, on n'a pas le choix ! geignit Sam.

-Si quelqu'un n'a pas le choix ici, c'est vraiment moi si tu veux mon avis. On fait quoi, alors ?

-On va à New York.

-Super, j'ai toujours voulu me balader à Central Park avant ma mort ! s'écria Dean, faussement joyeux. 

Pour montrer son mécontentement, il tendit ses clés à Sam et alla s'installer côté passager. Sam en fut drôlement attristé et se répéta tel un mantra que c'était pour le plus grand bien, pour ne pas céder à l'envie de tout raconter à son frère.

Adrian, quant à lui, s'installa au volant de la Mercedes. Dean le regarda, les sourcils froncés. 

-Il compte quand même pas la voler pour de vrai !

-On en a besoin, Dean. Je peux pas te dire pourquoi mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi, d'accord ?

Dean grogna quelque chose que Sam prit pour un oui. Ils roulèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit couché. Ils avaient parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin et se permirent de prendre un peu de repos dans le premier motel qu'ils trouvèrent, non loin d'Indianapolis. 

-Sam, je connais ton point de vue mais je compte me prendre une chambre, ce soir… annonça Adrian.

Sam n'était pas dupe ; Adrian cherchait tout simplement à éviter la tension qui s'était installée entre les deux frères au cours du voyage. Ainsi, il ne fit pas d'objection, soucieux de ne pas imposer ses problèmes au jeune homme. 

Lorsque Sam et Dean durent installés dans leur chambre, l'aîné se coucha sur l'un des deux lits et alluma la télévision, s'en servant comme un prétexte pour ne pas parler à son frère. 

-Bon, je… euh… je vais prendre l'air OK ? avertit Sam.

Dean ne répondit pas. Sam attrapa sa veste et s'enfonça seul dans la nuit. Il marchait sans faire attention à sa destination tout en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Soudain, il eut la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il fit brutalement volte-face pour se confronter à la personne qui le filait. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut cette personne.

-Ruby…

ooo

Dean se sentait mal. Son frère et Adrian préparaient quelque chose dans son dos et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. A cela était venu s'ajouter un très fort sentiment de culpabilité. Il voyait très bien que Sam était désolé de ne rien pouvoir lui dire, et lui agissait comme un parfait idiot en refusant de conduire, en ne lui adressant plus la parole et en lui préférant la compagnie de la télévision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il prit sa décision. Il enfila sa veste de cuir et attrapa la première arme qui lui passa sous la main.

ooo

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sam, méfiant.

-Je suis venu t'aider à sauver ton frère, comme promis ! répondit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

-Rappelle-moi ce que tu attends en échange ?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu, beau mec !

-J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux plus de ton aide.

Ruby éclata de rire.

-Je suis très sérieux. 

-Tu ne peux pas, ça n'est pas censé se passer comme ça !

-Désolé de contrecarrer tes plans, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Les yeux du démon flamboyèrent et devinrent plus noirs que la nuit elle-même. 

-Tu crois que tu peux me laisser tomber comme ça ? Que je vais gentiment te regarder t'en aller ? Tu n'aurais pas du t'opposer à moi, Samuel Winchester ! Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi !

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle attrapa Sam à la gorge et appuya de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à le soulever du sol. Sam suffoquait et n'arrivait pas à se dégager malgré les coups qu'il lui portait. Il se sentait faiblir de seconde en seconde. La pensée qu'il devait à tout prix sauver son frère lui redonna un sursaut d'énergie mais il était déjà trop tard. Son champ de vision se fit de plus en plus sombre. Il entendit une forte détonation puis ce fut le trou noir. 

Dean venait de viser le démon et l'avait eu en pleine poitrine. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il prenne le Colt en quittant la chambre, et il en vint à se questionner sérieusement sur l'existence d'un Dieu. Ruby poussa un cri hideux et tomba au sol, parcourue de spasmes. L'instant d'après, elle était morte.

Dean se précipita vers son frère, qui était inconscient. Sa gorge était boursouflée et violacée. Il le secoua doucement pour qu'il reprenne conscience. 

-Allez Sammy, réveille-toi…

Il posa deux doigts sur la carotide de son frère par acquit de conscience.

-Oh merde… SAM !


	11. Chapitre XI

**Alors, mort ou pas le Sammy? Réponse tout de suite **

* * *

Chapitre XI – Un fâcheux contretemps

Dean tira son téléphone de son blouson et constata avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Il se rua alors sur la cabine téléphonique qu'il avait vu au coin de la rue et appela le 911 avant de retourner vers Sam. En attendant que les secours arrivent, il entreprit de faire un massage cardiaque à son frère, même s'il y avait très longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus fait et qu'il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de ses gestes. Il lutta pour ne pas laisser la panique l'emporter. Fort heureusement, ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits car au bout de quelques secondes, le cœur de Sam repartit. Mais Dean comprit que cela ne durerait pas ; Sam avait bien trop de mal à respirer à cause de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa gorge. 

Le hurlement d'une sirène se fit entendre au loin, et Dean pensa alors à Ruby. Il regarda tout autour de lui, incrédule ; le corps avait disparu. Dean n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions car l'ambulance était arrivée. 

-Et moi qui croyais que vous n'alliez vite que dans les films… murmura-t-il bêtement.

Les ambulanciers ne semblaient pas avoir entendu cette remarque car ils étaient déjà penchés sur Sam, déterminant ce qui était le mieux pour lui. 

-Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'intuber, tu as vu l'état de sa gorge ?

-Essaye quand même, si ça peut lui éviter une trachéotomie…

L'idée même qu'un médecin aille farfouiller dans la trachée de son frère avec un bistouri lui était insupportable.

-Essayez, s'il vous plaît !

Son intervention sembla convaincre l'ambulancier de tenter le coup. Ce dernier prit une longue inspiration puis sortit le matériel nécessaire de sa trousse. 

-Il n'est pas conscient, ça sera plus facile.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche de Sam et l'autre l'éclaira avec une petite lampe de poche. Le soignant fit une première tentative, puis une seconde. Il s'apprêtait à renoncer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Dean. Il essaya une troisième fois et réussit. 

-Bien, on va l'emmener à Trinity Hospital. Vous montez avec nous ?

-Bien sûr, c'est mon frère !

Il grimpa à l'arrière du fourgon où les ambulanciers avaient placés Sam sur un brancard, prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. 

-Tu verras, tout va bien se passer Sammy…

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que l'ambulancier qui s'occupait de ballonner Sam le regardait bizarrement. 

-Quoi ! Vous croyez que c'est moi qui l'aie mis dans cet état ? Si c'était le cas, je vous aurais pas appelé, je serais pas resté auprès de lui, et je serais pas là comme un con à lui tenir la main ! s'énerva-t-il. 

-On verra ça avec lui quand il se réveillera… répondit simplement l'homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Dean ne fut pas autorisé à rester auprès de son frère ce qui le mit hors de lui. Il se calma cependant, en regardant les deux colosses de la sécurité s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il s'assit alors dans la salle d'attente à s'angoisser. Il venait tout juste d'appeler Adrian lorsqu'un infirmier s'approcha de lui.

-Monsieur Talbot ?

Dean releva les yeux, cachant de son mieux son étonnement. 

-Oui.

-Votre frère est réveillé. Il ne peut pas parler pour le moment alors on lui a donné du papier et un stylo. Il vous réclame. 

-Ca y est, je suis plus suspect ?

L'homme haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et le mena à la chambre de son frère. Là, un médecin lui expliqua que Sam devrait rester quelques temps en attendant que ses hématomes se résorbe et qu'il puisse à nouveau respirer par lui-même. L'instant suivant, ils furent enfin seuls.

'_Enlève ces tubes de ma gorge et fichons le camp'_ furent les premiers mots qu'écrivit Sam.

-Déjà, tu m'appelles Monsieur Talbot et maintenant tu me demandes de te tuer… Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pas question ! Tu peux pas respirer sans ces tubes, Sam !

Sam semblait contrarié. Il se mit à écrire de manière frénétique. 

'_On doit aller à New York __le plus vite possible__ !'_

Ce fut au tour de Dean d'être contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "pas question", hein ? Dis-le moi que je t'explique !

Sam le fusilla du regard. Il commença à écrire, s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire, puis reprit la rédaction de son message.

'_C'est toi qui ne comprend pas. C'est capital, Dean.' _

-Capital, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui est capital au point que tu refuses de me le dire ? Dis-le moi, j'aimerais franchement le savoir ! Ca ne me plaît pas du…

-EST-CE QU'IL VA BIEN ! hurla Adrian, à bout de souffle.

On aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste de finir un marathon.

-Oui, il va bien ! répondit Dean avec un petit sourire.

-Ouf… souffla Adrian en s'approchant. Alors il faut qu'on s'en aille le plus vite possible !

-Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi putain ! répliqua Dean en gardant sa voix à un niveau sonore raisonnable.

Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'on le suspecte une nouvelle fois de vouloir assassiner son frère. 

-Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les deux… Je sais pas ce que vous complotez derrière mon dos et si vous voulez pas me le dire, tant pis. Mais Sam ne bougera pas d'ici tant que le médecin n'aura pas dit qu'il pourra partir. Si tu tentes quoique ce soit Adrian, je te casse la gueule. Et si je dois pas dormir pendant des jours pour te surveiller, Sammy, je le ferai. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Adrian et Sam échangèrent un regard lourd de signification et les larmes envahirent les yeux du cadet Winchester. Dean s'en rendit compte mais ne regretta pas ses paroles le moins du monde. Il s'en fichait pas mal si Sam était blessé dans son orgueil. Il ne restait à Dean plus que douze jours à vivre, et il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que son frère le précède dans la tombe.


	12. Chapitre XII

Chapitre XII – Les aveux de Sam

Adrian n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient retenus dans cette chambre d'hôpital et Dean semblait bien parti pour tenir sa parole, à savoir ne pas fermer l'œil pour surveiller Sam. Ce dernier lui avait promis un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'échapper et que par conséquent, Dean pouvait tout à fait aller se reposer au motel mais l'aîné se montra intraitable et refusait catégoriquement de bouger. 

Le temps passait et les hématomes de Sam ne se résorbaient pas aussi vite que celui-ci l'aurait voulu. Adrian avait bien une idée pour arranger les choses mais il avait la désagréable impression que Dean s'y opposerait farouchement. Il devait à tout prix réussir à se retrouver seul avec Sam suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir appliquer son idée. Le quatrième jour, il essaya d'en discuter avec Sam pendant que Dean était aux toilettes mais l'aîné était revenu trop vite et Adrian n'avait pu que jeter un regard désolé à Sam. 

Le cinquième jour, cependant, il eut la chance de pouvoir mettre son plan en exécution. Dean, assommé par la fatigue, s'était endormi dans son fauteuil. Adrian se précipita au chevet de Sam sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'on ne le verrait pas. 

-J'ai piqué cette fiole chez le vieux tout moche ! Tu te rappelles, ça a cicatrisé mon bras en quelques secondes ! Tu veux que j'en verse sur tes blessures ? Je suis sûr que ça marcherait !

Un sourire éclatant métamorphosa le visage de Sam qui approuva vivement en hochant la tête. Adrian enleva le petit bouchon de verre et fit couler le reste de l'étrange substance sur la gorge de Sam. Les ecchymoses disparurent presque instantanément, et Sam ne ressentit plus aucune douleur ni aucune gêne. 

Dean se réveilla lorsque le médecin poussa des cris d'admiration.

-C'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu ça Monsieur Talbot ! 

-Et bien euh… je suppose que j'ai de la chance, répondit Sam à qui l'on avait enlevé les tubes qui lui permettaient de respirer. Je peux sortir maintenant ?

-Il faut juste qu'on effectue quelques tests mais vous devriez sortir dans la journée.

-Parfait !

Le médecin repartit et Dean regarda les deux autres, le regard assassin. 

-J'ai me suis endormi cinq petites minutes et à mon réveil, qu'est-ce que je vois ! Mon frère en parfaite santé alors que ce n'était pas le cas avant ! 

-Dis que tu préfères me voir souffrir… râla Sam.

-C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! répliqua sèchement Dean. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fabriqué, et tout de suite.

Adrian sentit qu'il valait mieux révéler la vérité sur ce coup-ci et raconta à Dean ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il le regarda, craintif. 

-Tu as eu de la chance que ça fonctionne, mon pote. Appliquer une substance inconnue sur la gorge de mon frère…

-Ca avait déjà marché sur mon bras ! s'exclama Adrian dans une vaine tentative de justification.

-Et si ça avait périmé ? Et si Sam avait fait une réaction allergique ? Et si ça l'avait TUE ? s'emporta Dean.

Adrian baissa le regard.

-J'avais pas pensé à ça…

-Dean, fiche-lui la paix… Je lui ai donné mon accord alors c'est de ma faute OK ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout pour me rendre la tâche plus compliquée ? Je vais mourir et il faut que tu fasses des choses stupides et qu'on s'engueule alors que la seule chose que j'aimerais, c'est qu'on soit tous les deux tranquilles, en Floride, à profiter du beau temps, ce genre de choses que tout le monde veut faire avant de mourir !

-J'aimerais aussi faire ce genre de choses avec toi ! répondit Sam d'un ton outré. Ne crois surtout pas le contraire ! Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'on se rende à New York ! Et puis si Adrian n'avait pas eu cette idée, je serais resté coincé ici pendant des jours et des jours encore, et on aurait quand même pas pu aller en Floride…

-C'est pas une raison… répondit Dean à voix basse.

Même s'il avait essayé de nier la chose ces derniers temps, de faire semblant de ne rien voir et de ne pas comprendre, c'était désormais devenu trop difficile pour lui. Il devait affronter la réalité. Si son frère tenait absolument à aller à New York pour faire quelque chose de très important sans rien lui dire, cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication…

-Sam, tu crois peut-être que je suis trop bête pour comprendre ce que tu prépares ?

-Mais non je…

-Si tu veux essayer de me sauver, soit. Fais-le. Mais ne me laisse pas à l'écart. Je suis pas un étranger, je suis ton frère.

Sam aurait eu moins mal si son frère l'avait giflé. 

-Je te laisse pas à l'écart voyons ! 

-Mais si. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je me suis jamais senti aussi seul que ces derniers jours. 

-… Adrian, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la chambre. Il s'était senti terriblement embarrassé lorsque les deux frères avaient commencé à discuter mais n'avait pas oser bouger, de peur de se faire remarquer.

-J'avais peur de t'en parler…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire. Tu aurais dis quelque chose comme "Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien ! A part me donner des faux espoirs peut-être"…

Dean fut bien obligé d'admettre que Sam avait raison, il aurait en effet réagi de cette manière si son frère le lui en avait parlé plus tôt. 

-T'as raison et j'ai tort, comme d'habitude… Tu te rends compte qu'on fait attention à la moindre parole parce qu'on a peur de se dire la vérité ? Je veux plus qu'on soit comme ça, j'ai plus le temps Sammy…

-Alors… tu veux que je te raconte tout ?

-Oui.

Sam lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé chez Morgan Summer et ce que leur avait dit Jessica dans les moindres détails. Pendant leur discussion, les deux frères avaient bien pris garde à ne jamais croiser leurs regards, s'observant à la dérobée à tour de rôle. 

-D'accord, conclut Dean lorsque Sam eut terminé ses explications.

-D'accord ! C'est tout !

-C'est tout.

-Je vois… Tu veux pas de faux espoirs c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

Sam planta alors son regard dans celui de son frère et attendit que celui-ci en fasse de même pour continuer.

-Je vais tout faire pour te sauver, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais.


	13. Chapitre XIII

**Merci à Dexterine et Tididooo pour les reviews, comme d'habitude! Dans ce chapitre, les choses avancent quelque peu… les garçons vont à la rencontre de l'Oracle dont leur a parlé Jess. Attention au choc à la fin mwah ah ah!**

* * *

Chapitre XIII – Le Twilight Building

Sam passa tous les examens que le médecin souhaitait lui faire passer sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire lorsque le médecin s'extasiait sur son cas. 

-Alors Docteur, je peux partir maintenant ?

-J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un de si pressé ! Vous avez le Diable à vos trousses ? demanda le médecin, fier de sa plaisanterie.

-C'est à peu de choses près ça, oui… répondit Sam en regardant son frère.

Ils étaient de nouveau sur la route l'heure suivante. Sam était une nouvelle fois au volant pendant que son frère rattrapait tant bien que mal quelques heures de sommeil. Sam se disait qu'il avait rarement autant conduit avec l'Impala en si peu de temps et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Au bout de quelques heures, Sam et Adrian furent fatigués de conduire et s'arrêtèrent dans un motel au bord de l'autoroute.

-On est où ? demanda Adrian

-Pas loin de Pittsburgh.

-On a bien roulé… Mais demain tu me prêtes Dean d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?! demanda Sam en éclatant de rire.

-T'as pas idée comme c'est chiant de rouler tout seul si longtemps… se plaignit Adrian. En plus elle a qu'un seul CD et c'est le best of de Mariah Carey !

Le lendemain matin, Dean semblait avoir retrouvé sa forme habituelle. 

-Je sais pas comment t'as fait à rattraper cinq nuits de sommeil en quelques heures à peine !

-Que veux-tu, je suis un être extraordinairement doué… se vanta Dean. 

-Au fait… Avec tout ça, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas eu le temps de te remercier… balbutia Sam alors qu'ils rejoignaient Adrian pour manger un morceau.

-Bah, j'ai l'habitude à force ! Tu as le chic pour te mettre en danger…

-C'est pas de ma faute ! protesta Sam.

-Ouais mais quand même, t'attires tous les détraqués des Etats-Unis, c'est pas croyable !

Ils s'installèrent à la table du petit restaurant où la serveuse la plus antipathique du monde leur servit un café, des muffins et de la tarte à la myrtille. 

-Ca me fait penser que Ruby a disparu… annonça Dean au deux autres.

-Comment ça, disparu ? Tu crois qu'elle est pas morte ? paniqua Sam.

-Je pense qu'elle est morte, mais son corps s'est envolé comme par magie !

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Adrian mais les frères ne le remarquèrent pas, tout absorbé qu'ils étaient dans leurs pensées. 

-Dean, tu veux bien monter avec moi aujourd'hui ? demanda alors Adrian, que le silence gênait.

-Pour quoi faire ? Je comptais rouler un peu aujourd'hui, mon bébé va croire que je l'aime plus !

-Bah… c'est juste que je m'ennuie ! s'exclama le jeune homme, penaud. 

-Bon ben c'est d'accord alors ! Mais tu me laisseras rouler un peu, qu'on voit ce que la charrette de Bela a sous le capot !

Ils roulèrent jusqu'au soir en ne faisant que quelques petites pauses et Dean s'amusa à plusieurs reprises à doubler Sam à toute vitesse sur des petites routes de campagnes. Tout seul dans l'Impala, Sam fulminait. 

-A quoi ça sert d'essayer de le sauver si lui essaye de se tuer !

Dans la Mercedes, Adrian semblait penser la même chose que Sam sauf qu'il craignait également pour sa propre sécurité. 

-Euh, tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça s'il te plaît ?

-T'inquiète pas mon garçon, tu ne crains rien avec Steve McQueen !

Adrian pensait que le stress de sa mort imminente devait jouer sur la santé mentale de Dean et n'osa rien dire. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge de jeunesse quelques miles avant New York, se faisant passer pour des étudiants californiens. 

-Je sais pas comment vous avez pu leur faire gober ça, t'as dix ans de plus que moi ! s'étonna Adrian en désignant Dean.

-T'insinues pas que je suis vieux j'espère ?

-Non, bien sûr que non… répondit Adrian avec un sourire espiègle.

Ce soir là, ils dormirent une nouvelle fois à trois dans la même chambre. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se mettent au point quant au programme du lendemain. Il fut convenu que Dean resterait là pendant que les deux autres se rendraient au Twilight Building pour rencontrer l'Oracle. 

-Je sais très bien que si je te lâches dans New York je te retrouve pas avant trois jours… 

Dean n'était pas enchanté par cette décision mais l'avait tout de même acceptée.

-Ramène-moi au moins une petite Statue de la Liberté.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te ramènerai même un t-shirt "I love NY" ! répliqua Sam de bonne grâce.

Ils avaient décidé que le plus tôt serait le mieux alors Sam et Adrian partirent dès l'aube, l'un à bord de l'Impala, l'autre au volant de la Mercedes. Environ deux heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Il semblait que le Twilight Building était en fait un immense hôtel car deux hommes en livrée rouge s'occupèrent de garer les voitures dans le parking. Adrian quitta le cabriolet avec regret, n'oubliant toutefois pas de prendre la mallette dans le coffre avant de laisser la voiture. Ensemble, ils se rendirent à la réception.

-Nous voudrions voir Dexter Hannigan, je vous prie.

-Monsieur Hannigan vous attend. Comment va votre femme ?

-Suzanne va très bien, merci.

La jolie brune leur sourit et les fit passer derrière le comptoir. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à un ascenseur sur lequel était affiché un panneau "Réservé au personnel". 

-Bonne journée, messieurs.

-Merci…

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et appuyèrent sur le bouton qu'il y avait. Après une montée qui leur sembla interminable, ils étaient enfin arrivés. Un homme à l'allure étrange les attendait à la sortie de l'appareil. 

-Puis-je voir ce que vous apportez, chers amis ?

Adrian lui tendit la mallette, que l'homme s'empressa d'ouvrir. Une lueur de malice dansa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçu les billets. 

-Cinq cent milles dollars, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, approuva Sam. 

-Et il y a également une Mercedes dans le parking, ajouta Adrian.

-C'est fort généreux de votre part. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire aux appartements de l'Oracle.

Il les mena au fin fond du couloir et sortit une clé de sa poche pour déverrouiller la porte. 

-Quand vous voudrez sortir, revenez ici et frappez, je vous ouvrirai.

Sam et Adrian entrèrent et furent ébahis par l'aspect des lieux. Ils s'étaient attendus à une vaste chambre d'hôtel mais ils s'étaient trompés. L'étage entier semblait avoir été mis à disposition de l'Oracle. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas mal assuré, essayant de trouver dans quelle pièce se trouvait celui qu'ils étaient venus voir. Ils le dénichèrent dans une immense salle de bain, immergé jusqu'au cou dans une baignoire qui avait la taille d'une petite piscine.

-Entrez donc, ne soyez pas gênés. 

-Nous sommes venus vous posez des questions…

-Oui, c'est évident. 

L'Oracle sortit du bassin nu comme un ver, ne leur cachant pas le moindre détail de son anatomie. Sa peau était horriblement pâle, comme si elle n'avait jamais connu la caresse du soleil. Il s'enveloppa tout de même dans une serviette et les guida jusqu'au salon attenant. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et les enjoignit de faire de même. Sam était déstabilisé par l'Oracle, dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'âge ni le véritable aspect. Etait-il jeune ou vieux ? Etait-il beau ou laid ?

-Donnez-moi votre main et posez votre question.

Sam s'exécuta en réprimant en frisson. 

-Quel est le nom du démon qui détient le marché qui lui apportera l'âme de mon frère dans quelques jours ?

L'Oracle ouvrit de grands yeux où l'on pouvait facilement lire un grand étonnement et quelque chose d'autre de beaucoup plus subtil. Etait-ce le triomphe que Sam voyait dans ces prunelles ?

-Le démon s'appelle Zaroc.

Ce fut au tour d'Adrian de donner sa main à l'Oracle et de poser sa question. 

-Quel est le moyen de le tuer ?

L'Oracle eut un sourire amusé.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, très cher.


	14. Chapitre XIV

**Des nouvelles de Dean dans ce chapitre, qui vous plaira j'espère, parce que je ne pense pas être en mesure de faire des updates avant mardi… Week-end de Pâques oblige! Attention à ne pas faire d'indigestion de chocolat! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre XIV – La prophétie

Dean était allongé sur son lit et regardait la télévision. Malheureusement pour lui il n'y avait que très peu de chaînes disponibles et la vingt-huitième saison des Feux de l'Amour ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il décida alors d'allumer l'ordinateur flambant neuf qu'il avait récemment acheté pour Sam. Il ne put s'empêcher ses souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Il revit son frère jeter le portable contre le mur, claquer la porte de la salle de bain… Quand la petite voix électronique lui annonça qu'il y avait des e-mails, il frissonna.

-Je me ferai pas avoir deux fois ma cocotte, j'ai retenu la leçon…

Il était étonné de la vitesse avec laquelle Sam avait réinstallé ses logiciels et reconfiguré les paramètres. Il avait même retrouvé tous ses documents après les avoir transférés à partir d'un disque dur externe.

-Je savais même pas que ça existait… J'aurais au moins appris quelque chose avant de mourir…

Dean se posait toutefois une terrible et effroyable question dont il redoutait la réponse : allait-il vraiment mourir ? Le plan de Jessica semblait infaillible, et Sam était plus déterminé que jamais. D'ailleurs, Adrian était lui aussi résolu à le sauver et Dean en éprouvait une grande émotion. Ce gamin qu'il ne connaissait que depuis très peu de temps était prêt à tout pour le sauver. Dean regrettait vivement de ne pas l'avoir connu avant. Il aimait beaucoup Adrian et aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour apprendre à le connaître mieux. Une pensée lui réchauffa toutefois le cœur ; s'il venait vraiment à mourir quelques jours plus tard, Sam ne serait pas seul. Adrian l'aiderait à remonter la pente. 

Dean regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur où s'était affiché le site du casino en ligne où il aimait jouer au poker de temps à autre. Cependant, toute envie de jouer s'était évanouie avec l'arrivée de ses sombres pensées. Dean quitta alors la chambre à la recherche d'un bar où il pourrait peut-être oublier pendant quelques heures son funeste destin. 

ooo

Si Sam n'avait pas été assis, ses jambes n'auraient probablement pas pu le soutenir plus longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait totalement espoir dans sa quête pour sauver Dean des flammes de l'Enfer. Adrian se montra cependant plus combatif.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le vaincre, non ? s'écria le jeune homme. 

-Une question chacun, c'est la règle ! répondit l'Oracle qui semblait se réjouir de leur cruelle défaite. Je vais cependant répondre à cette question, car c'est autant dans mon intérêt que dans le votre. Oui, il y a un moyen de le vaincre.

Sam releva la tête, se méfiant comme s'il s'agissait d'un piège ou d'une blague particulièrement perverse. 

-Vous venez de nous dire le contraire… 

-Pas du tout. Je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas le tuer, pas qu'il n'existait aucun moyen de le vaincre. Il faut savoir poser sa question avec précision. 

Adrian se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise mais Sam ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'Oracle discute sur des questions de sémantique. 

-Alors ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement

-Il existe une prophétie sur le compte de Zaroc. Je sais que vous autres humains ne croyez guère en ces choses là, mais les prophéties sont extrêmement importantes. Cette prophétie stipule, entre autres choses, que Zaroc ne pourra mourir que de la main de sa descendance.

-Mais comment pouvons-nous trouver sa descendance ? Vous répondriez à cette question ? 

L'Oracle répondit en effet, mais par une autre question.

-Savez-vous comment naissent les oracles ? 

-Répondez, on n'a pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes ! s'exclama Adrian.

Mais Sam avait compris où l'Oracle voulait en venir.

-Les oracles sont le fruits des amours entre un démon et une humaine… Etes vous en train de nous dire que…

-Je suis le fils de Zaroc, oui. 

-Et vous accepteriez de nous aider ? demanda Adrian, plein d'espoir.

-En effet.

-A quel prix ? questionna Sam, se montrant méfiant. 

L'Oracle lui sourit.

-Vous êtes plus intelligent que la plupart des gens qui viennent me voir, Samuel… En effet il y a un prix à ma coopération, mais il est tout à fait raisonnable si vous voulez mon avis.

-Quel est-il ?

-Ma libération.

-Votre libération… ?

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur votre intelligence. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je suis là de mon plein gré ? Je suis emprisonné ici par mon père, qui craint plus que tout que la prophétie se réalise. Ici, tous mes pouvoirs sont neutralisés et je suis condamné à rester ici pour l'éternité… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on me change d'endroit… 

-Donc si on vous aide à vous échapper, vous vous débarrasserez de Zaroc pour nous ! résuma Adrian.

-C'est qu'il a tout compris le brave petit. Il reste maintenant à savoir comment nous allons nous y prendre. Ils ne me laisseront jamais partir comme cela.

-Bon… Il faut déjà sortir l'Impala du parking pour préparer notre fuite. Adrian, tu vas la conduire, finalement… annonça Sam que l'adrénaline rendait extrêmement fébrile.

ooo

Dean finissait son sixième bière de whisky. A moins que ce ne soit le septième ? Il ne se souvenait plus, n'ayant plus les idées très claires. Malheureusement, l'alcool n'avait pas réussi à apaiser son mal-être, le renforçant au contraire avec d'horribles nausées. Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la sortie, sentant le regard affligé du gérant le picoter au niveau de la nuque. 

-Où est-ce que… commença-t-il avant de se rappeler qu'il était venu à pied, que c'était Sam qui avait pris l'Impala pour la journée.

Il tâcha de se souvenir du chemin qu'il avait pris pour venir. Il partit finalement à gauche, même s'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Une centaine de mètre plus loin, il s'arrêta pour vomir tripes et boyaux dans le caniveau. S'il se sentait toujours aussi pitoyable, son estomac au moins ne le torturait plus et il reprit sa marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur son lit, ne se rappelant plus comment il était arrivé là. Il se roula en boule sous ses couvertures et s'endormit en serrant très fort dans son poing une vieille photo qu'il avait sorti de son portefeuille sans même s'en rendre compte.

ooo

Adrian avait réussi à récupérer l'Impala sans trop de difficulté. Lorsque le réceptionniste lui demanda d'un air soupçonneux où se trouvait l'ami avec lequel il était monté, il avait débité sans flancher le mensonge qu'ils avaient mis au point.

-C'était à son tour de poser sa question et il ne voulait pas que j'entende la réponse.

Il regarda sa montre, extrêmement nerveux. L'Oracle l'avait prévenu qu'ils mettraient sûrement du temps à le rejoindre, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et en aucun cas bouger de la voiture. Il s'était placé du côté passager, pour que Sam puisse prendre le volant dès sa sortie. S'ils devaient être poursuivis, mieux valait que Sam conduise. 

Cela faisait quatre heure qu'il était sorti, et il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre trace de Sam et de l'Oracle. Adrian commençait à paniquer sérieusement lorsque la portière du côté passager s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dean. 

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

-Dean, ça fait des heures qu'ils sont là-dedans et… LES VOILA ! 

ooo

-Allons-y.

-Mais Adrian est sorti il y a moins d'une minute ! protesta Sam.

-C'est largement suffisant. Allons-y.

Sam regarda l'Oracle bizarrement mais finit par accepter. Comme convenu, il frappa à la porte et l'homme étrange lui ouvrit. 

-Désolé…

-Désolé de quoi, monsieur ?

-De ça !

Sam abattit une lourde statue de marbre sur le crâne du gardien, et celui-ci tomba au sol sans plus de résistance.

-Je trouve pas le cristal !

-Fouillez ses poches, il l'a nécessairement sur lui !

Sam le fouilla mais ne trouva rien. Il entreprit alors, bien que dégoûté, de déshabiller l'homme. Il trouva finalement la pierre dans une des chaussures.

-C'est bon, je l'ai !

-Brisez-le avec la statue !

Sam souleva la statue haut dans les airs et assena un violent coup sur la roche qui se fendit en deux. L'Oracle poussa un cri de joie.

-Ca a marché, je le sens !

L'instant d'après, il avait rejoint Sam dans le couloir. 

-Dire qu'ils n'ont basé leur protection que sur ce cristal… Pas un seul instant ils n'ont envisagé que quelqu'un pourrait me venir en aide ! C'est tellement… facile ! s'exclama-t-il, euphorique.

-On n'est pas encore sortis… fit remarquer Sam, un peu plus lucide.

-Il n'y a que deux démons de seconde classe à la réception, mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, ils n'oseront jamais nous barrer la route.

Sam espérait vivement que l'Oracle dise vraiment. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée. L'Oracle venait de briser la nuque de son geôlier avec un rictus sadique sur le visage. 

-Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-il pendant la longue descente.

-Nécessaire ? Non… J'en avais juste très envie.

-Hum…

Sam commençait à se rendre compte de l'importance de ce qu'il avait fait et des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. L'Oracle venait à peine de sortir de sa prison qu'il avait déjà tué un homme en y prenant du plaisir. Allait-il recommencer ? Sam fut forcé de remettre ses pensées de côté pour se concentrer sur la situation présente ; ils étaient arrivés en bas. 

-Il faut éviter les caméras de sécurité…

-Ce ne sera pas un problème…

L'Oracle leva la main droite et l'instant suivant, un chaos indescriptible régna dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Toutes les vitres, les ampoules, les caméras et les objets en verre avaient explosés au même instant, projetant des débris sur tout le monde. Les femmes hurlèrent et les enfants se mirent à pleurer bruyamment. Profitant de la diversion, les deux fuyards traversèrent l'atrium sans encombre pour arriver dans la rue. Sam se rendit alors compte que l'Oracle avait perdu de sa superbe ; il paraissait complètement perdu.

-Il y a tellement de monde, c'est tellement bizarre…

-Bienvenue au XIXème siècle !

Rapidement, il repéra l'Impala garée sur le trottoir d'en face et traîna l'Oracle par le bras. Il le fit monter à l'arrière et s'apprêta à prendre place derrière le volant lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Dean y était déjà. Il prit alors également place à l'arrière. 

-Démarre Dean ! On est peut-être suivis !

-Qui c'est ce zigoto ? demanda sèchement Dean en faisant hurler le moteur de la voiture. 

-C'est l'Oracle, on t'expliquera plus tard !

-Non, tu m'expliques maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu pendant cinq jours ?! 

-Cinq jours ?!

-Oh, vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce petit détail ? demanda l'Oracle avec une trace de plaisir dans la voix. Quand on arrive chez moi, le temps se gèle et passe beaucoup plus vite à l'extérieur !

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Sam, horrifié. Cinq jours… Ca veut dire que…

-C'est pour aujourd'hui ! termina Dean à sa place.


	15. Chapitre XV

**Chapitre très court, j'en ai presque honte… Heureusement que je les poste par deux ! La fin de la fic approche, et le sort des frères sera bientôt scellé ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre XV – Le calme avant la tempête

Le sang de Sam se glaça, et la panique le gagna très rapidement. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il ne tenait plus en place sur son siège et ne cessait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

-Dean, je suis désolé, je savais pas, je voulais pas te laisser seul si longtemps et…

-Sam, calme ! Je t'ai fait aucun reproche !

-Oui mais tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Si j'avais…

-Adrian, fais quelque chose ! s'écria Dean qui ne pouvait pas à la fois conduire et gérer son frère.

L'Oracle paraissait amusé par la situation, comme si les problèmes des humains lui apportaient une agréable distraction. Adrian mit un grand coup derrière la tête de Sam qui se calma aussitôt.

-Bah voilà… commenta Dean, satisfait.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? C'est pas la direction de l'auberge de jeunesse… remarqua Sam qui se massait la tête.

-Tu penses bien qu'ils se sont rendu compte de la supercherie et qu'ils m'ont mit dehors… mentit Dean pour ne pas avouer qu'il s'était fait virer parce qu'il avait causé des bagarres alors qu'il était ivre. J'ai trouvé une espèce de manoir inhabité en campagne. Je crois que les propriétaires ont déménagés, il y a des draps sur tous les meubles… Enfin bref, pourquoi t'as kidnappé l'Oracle ?

-Je l'ai pas kidnappé, il est venu avec nous… C'est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Zaroc.

-Zaroc ?

-C'est le démon qui détient le pacte.

Dean eut un sourire amusé.

-Quoi ? demanda Sam

-Rien… C'est juste que les démons ont des noms tellement ridicules…

Il désigna ensuite l'étrange passager arrière d'un signe de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne t'a pas menti ? demanda Dean, suspicieux.

-Les oracles ne mentent jamais ! s'écria l'intéressé, outré.

-Ouais c'est bon je te crois, pas la peine d'hurler ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Je n'ai pas de nom. Je suis l'Oracle.

-On t'appellera Ralph alors. T'as une tête de Ralph.

-Si vous voulez… Maintenant, il me semble que j'ai droit à une petite explication… Pourquoi souhaitez-vous que je tue mon père ? Non pas que je ne veuille pas le faire, j'attends ce moment depuis des siècles, mais je suis curieux.

-Tu devrais le savoir Ralph, c'est toi le devin !

-Oracle ! Et ça ne fonctionne pas comme cela…

-Mon frère a passé un pacte qui le privera de son âme dès ce soir, et il finira en Enfer si vous ne tuez pas Zaroc.

-Ainsi donc il cherche à réunir des âmes, c'est intéressant…

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent-ils tous en chœur.

-Je pense qu'il a toujours su que je finirais par m'échapper et que je viendrais le tuer… Alors il récupère le plus d'âmes possibles pour l'escorter quand il ira en Enfer. Il prépare sa place en bas… Il cherche à garder le maximum de puissance.

Un bref silence s'installa dans la voiture pendant lequel chacun réfléchit à la dernière phrase de l'Oracle.

-Il est très puissant n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dean, déjà certain de la réponse.

-En effet.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux le battre ? Tu es plus puissant que lui ?!

-Non, pas du tout. C'est beaucoup plus simple que cela. Il existe une sorte de loi fondamentale chez les démons, une règle que l'on ne peut pas transgresser. Il est interdit de tuer un membre de sa propre famille. Je suis donc protégé de mon père.

-Mais lui ne l'est pas de vous ? demanda Sam, perplexe.

-Non, je ne suis pas vraiment un démon… Le sang humain qui coule en moi me permettra de le tuer.

-Mais il ne se laissera pas faire ! fit remarquer Adrian.

-Ca, on peut s'en occuper ! lui répondit Sam.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Sam semblait avoir retrouvé tout son sang froid et tâchait de tout organiser pour les quelques heures à venir. Il ordonna à Dean de s'isoler dans une des chambres et demanda à Adrian de faire plusieurs cercles de sel autour de son frère, et autour de la maison. Evidemment, Dean ronchonna.

-Ecoute Sam, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave…

-Tu plaisantes ? C'EST PAS GRAVE ? hurla Sam avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix. Je suis arrivé jusque là, et je vais certainement pas laisser tomber ! Maintenant, tu vas aller poser tes fesses sur un lit et ne plus en bouger ! Adrian se chargera de te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin…

-Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps ?

-Préparer plusieurs pièges à démon pour le garder prisonnier une fois que je l'aurai invoqué. Après, Ral… euh l'Oracle n'aura plus qu'à s'en occuper et toute cette histoire ne sera plus qu'un horrible cauchemar.

-J'espère que tu as raison…

-J'ai raison, Dean. Je le sais.

Dean s'apprêtait à suivre les directives de Sam lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Puis, sans un mot, il le planta là pour aller consulter ses bouquins.

ooo

-Oracle, est-ce qu'il va pleuvoir ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Pour que les pièges que je vais tracer ne risquent pas de s'effacer.

-Alors ils ne risquent rien.

Adrian avait apparemment fini d'encercler la maison de sel, n'ayant pas pu terminer son deuxième cercle car l'énorme sac était désormais vide.

-Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre, Sam ?

-Tu as vu ce petit commerce sur la route, en arrivant ?

Adrian hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Prends la voiture, achète de nouveaux sacs de sel et une dizaine de pots de peinture blanche. A manger et à boire pour Dean... Prends-lui des cookies, il adore ça ! Un tapis et toutes les bougies que tu trouveras, aussi.

-Je fonce.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Adrian était de retour avec tout ce que Sam lui avait demandé. Ce dernier était agréablement étonné de la rapidité et de l'efficacité du jeune homme. Il eut un sourire approbateur.

-Merci Adrian… Tu peux apporter ça à mon frère ? Et quand tu auras finis…

-Oui, quoi ?

-Il y a un sachet de poudre rouge dans le coffre de l'Impala, c'est du vaudou… Un homme qui avait un pacte nous l'a remis, c'est plus efficace encore que le sel… Fais un cercle autour de Dean avec cette poudre, ok ?

-Ok, pas de soucis.

Sam croyait de plus en plus en leurs chances de réussir. Il se mit au travail sans plus attendre, traçant à la peinture plusieurs pièges à démons les uns dans les autres sur la veste étendue d'herbe qui bordait la maison. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait fini. En sueur, le souffle court, il consulta sa montre. L'heure était arrivée d'invoquer Zaroc.


	16. Chapitre XVI

**Encore plus court que le précédent… Re la honte ! vv**

* * *

Chapitre XVI – Une attente interminable

Dean était drôlement surpris par le geste de son frère. Il le fut encore plus lorsque celui-ci l'abandonna l'instant suivant, plongeant son nez dans les bouquins. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sam lui récite un beau discours larmoyant dans lequel il lui parlait d'amour fraternel, le rassurait sur les heures à venir et tout un tas de choses dans la même veine. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était vexé ou soulagé d'avoir évité ce genre de scènes sentimentales dans lesquelles il ne savait jamais quoi dire et comment réagir. Après tout, Sam n'avait fait que répéter ce que lui-même avait fait en lui offrant son nouvel ordinateur ; placer le geste avant la parole.

Pensif, il monta dans la chambre comme il lui avait été ordonné et s'affala sur le lit. Rapidement, l'ennui le gagna. Adrian arriva alors pour l'encercler de sel. Il en profita pour engager la conversation.

-Merci de faire tout ça.

-De rien. J'ai pas envie que tu meures.

Le jeune homme avait répondu avec un détachement déconcertant, comme s'il parlait de ce qu'il avait mangé la veille au soir.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça, cette histoire d'oracles, de démons et de pacte…

-Tu sais, j'ai parlé à l'esprit de ma sœur sous la forme d'une fumée de cheminée, je crois que plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner, lui expliqua Adrian.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Adrian ait fini dans la pièce.

-Je dois faire pareil autour de la maison, et ensuite je vais voir si Sam a besoin d'aide et je reviendrai OK ?

-OK…

Une fois seul, Dean s'ennuya royalement. Il entreprit de démonter la tête de lit pour passer le temps lorsque son téléphone vibra contre son cœur. Il sursauta légèrement et regarda qui l'appelait. C'était Bela. Elle avait tenté de le joindre une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'ils avaient volé sa voiture. Dean pensa que s'il s'en sortait vivant, il changerait de numéro pour qu'elle lui fiche enfin la paix.

Beaucoup plus vite que Dean s'y était attendu, Adrian fut de retour, les bras encombrés de victuailles qu'il laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Voilà, c'est pour toi ! Sam m'a dit de te prendre des cookies !

-Super ! s'exclama Dean dont le visage s'était éclairé comme celui d'un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noël.

Sans plus attendre, Adrian fit un nouveau cercle de protection autour de Dean à l'aide de la poudre qu'il avait trouvée dans le coffre de l'Impala. Dean se rappelait très bien de l'homme qui la leur avait donnée. Cet homme avait eu le cran d'affronter la mort en face. Lui n'avait définitivement pas ce courage puisqu'il se cachait sans broncher derrière toutes les protections que lui offrait son frère.

Adrian s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui et lui arracha la boite de cookies des mains.

-Hé ! C'est les miens !

-C'est toi qui les as achetés peut-être ? Et puis j'ai un petit creux moi aussi !

-Bon, tu m'en laisses hein ?

-Oui ! répondit Adrian, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors… Ca fait un bout de temps que tu n'as pas été à l'école… Tu vas pas avoir de soucis ?

Adrian fondit alors en larmes.

-Pitié Mrs Carrov, je suis tellement désolé ! Mais vous ne comprenez pas… Depuis la mort de ma sœur, mes parents… C'est une telle pression !

Dean applaudit, hilare.

-Impressionnant, t'es presque aussi baratineur que moi !

-Merci, merci…

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à discuter et plaisanter jusqu'à ce que Sam ne les rejoigne finalement, les bras pleins d'armes. Il les déposa sur le lit, à côté de la nourriture.

-Sam, t'as failli écraser les galettes !

- Dean, sois sérieux cinq minutes…

-Je suis sérieux, c'est les meilleures galettes que j'ai jamais mangées !

-Je t'en achèterai d'autres demain alors ! promit Sam, excédé.

Il donna le Colt à Adrian, ainsi que les onze balles restantes.

-Si quelque chose arrive à franchir les cercles de protection, tu tires. Je t'ai aussi amené de l'eau bénite, des pieux en bois sacré du Pérou, c'est très efficace…

-Sam, je suis pas Superman, je peux pas me servir de tout ça à la fois…

-Oui c'est vrai… Fais de ton mieux d'accord ?

-Bien sûr !

-Dean… à tout à l'heure ok ?

-Ok Sammy…

Dean était mort de peur. Sam allait enfin invoquer Zaroc. Son destin était désormais entre les mains d'un parfait inconnu…


	17. Chapitre XVII

**L'heure est venue pour Sam d'invoquer le démon, mais tout ne vas pas se passer exactement comme prévu... Je vous laisse découvrir et attends votre avis! J'espère que ça vous plaira...**

* * *

Chapitre XVII – Messes basses

Sam était de retour à l'extérieur. Le soleil avait fortement baissé dans le ciel et il était plus que temps de commencer le rituel. Sur le tapis qu'Adrian avait acheté à la superette du coin, il traça un pentagramme à la craie, disposa une bougie blanche à chacun des angles, et y brûla du millepertuis en psalmodiant les incantations magiques de son livre. Rien ne se passa dans l'immédiat mais Sam ne lâcha pas prise et continua sa litanie, encore et encore. Enfin, lorsque le soleil fut complètement disparu, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et la terre se mit à trembler légèrement. Un éclair aveuglant déchira les cieux et vint frapper le centre du piège à démons. Lorsque Sam recouvra la vue, il s'aperçut que l'invocation avait fonctionnée ; un vieil homme ratatiné au dos courbé se trouvait là.

-A vous de jouer ! lança-t-il à l'Oracle qui franchissait déjà les tracés avec un rictus effrayant sur le visage.

ooo

Dean et Adrian attendait sur le lit, en silence. Le jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille. Dean lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour tenter de le rassurer mais lui-même n'en menait pas large. Adrian touchait sans arrêt sa jambe, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rien perdu. Dean s'apprêtait à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit dans le couloir. Adrian se prépara à tirer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup dans un bruit assourdissant, il appuya sur la gachette. La balle vint se ficher dans l'encadrement de la porte, à deux doigts de la tête de Bela. Adrian était soulagé de ne pas avoir tué la jeune femme mais était encore plus contrarié d'avoir gaspillé une balle à cause d'elle.

-Comment tu nous as retrouvé ? lui lança Dean, fort peu désireux de voir Bela dans les derniers instants de sa vie.

-Ton téléphone, pauvre crétin. Tu peux ne pas me répondre mais je peux toujours te traquer par satellite. Où est ma voiture ?

-Je l'ai volée mais c'est trop tard pour toi, on l'a déjà échangée !

La voleuse poussa un cri de fureur et remarqua la ligne de sel qui délimitait le seuil de la porte. Elle donna un grand coup de pied dedans, faisant voler en éclat le cercle de protection. Adrian se rua sur elle. Elle tenta de dégainer son arme mais Adrian fut bien trop rapide ; il l'avait assommée d'un coup de crosse et un filet de sang coulait dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Quelle chienne ! s'écria-t-il.

Il saisit le sac de sel qu'il avait ramené et entreprit de reformer le cercle.

-Si ça se trouve elle a brisé les cercles à l'extérieur aussi… Je vais aller jeter un œil !

-Trop tard… Ils sont déjà là… répondit Dean, pris de frissons.

Adrian hésita un instant. Finalement, il souleva Bela dans ses bras et l'amena sur le lit avec eux. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'un seul cercle de protection, celui qu'il avait fait à l'aide de la poudre de Sam.

ooo

Sam mourrait d'envie de s'avancer pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passerait d'un peu plus près et entendre les éventuelles conversations mais il savait que s'il passait outre le piège, il se ferait écraser en moins d'une seconde. Zaroc avait un aspect pitoyable mais Sam sentait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le sous-estimer. Il dut tendre l'oreille pour bien comprendre ce que le père et le fils se disaient.

-Je savais que tu finirais par t'échapper.

-Mais savais-tu que je finirais par te tuer, Père ?

-En effet, je m'en doutais. Je m'y suis préparé de puis des années. L'Enfer ne sera pas un souci pour moi. Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose : finissons-en vite, ne me fais pas souffrir inutilement.

-Accordé… à une seule condition…

-Laquelle ?

L'Oracle se retourna vers Sam avec un sourire mauvais, puis se pencha à l'oreille de son père pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Sam fronça les sourcils, soudainement très inquiet. Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette manière. Cette messe basse ne lui disait rien, vraiment rien qui vaille. Mais autre chose vint perturber le cours de ses pensées. Des cris et des coups de feu provenaient de la demeure, ce qui signifiait très probablement que les chiens étaient arrivés pour attraper et traîner l'âme de Dean jusqu'en Enfer. L'Oracle devait faire vite… Un autre cri résonna plus fort que les autres, et il sembla à Sam qu'il s'agissait d'une voix féminine. Il se secoua la tête ; il pensa qu'il devait sûrement se tromper. Il se concentra à nouveau sur l'affaire qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux ; même s'il voulait plus que tout rejoindre son frère, il devait absolument attendre de voir la mort de Zaroc.

ooo

Trois énormes chiens noirs aboyaient et grognaient à la limite du cercle. L'inconvénient était que seul Dean pouvait les voir. S'ils continuaient sur leur lancée, les molosses ne mettraient pas très longtemps avant de pouvoir percer leurs maigres défenses. Adrian tentait de viser les chiens en suivant les instructions de Dean.

-Ici, juste à côté du paquet de chips !

Adrian fit feu mais rata sa cible.

-J'y arriverai jamais, je gaspille toutes les munitions ! Il n'en reste plus que trois ! Tu veux pas essayer, toi ?

-Je peux pas… Si je fais le moindre geste pour tenter de survivre, Sam mourra !

Bela avait repris connaissance et observait la situation sans en perdre une miette. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle se releva finalement et arracha le Colt des mains du jeune homme.

-Donne-moi ça, je vais le faire !

-Pas question, salope ! attaqua Dean.

-J'ESSAYE DE TE SAUVER LA VIE PAUVRE CON !

Dean resta sous le choc pendant que Bela observait les griffures qui se formaient sur le sol. Elle fit feu et l'un des chiens s'écroula, raide mort. Dean et Adrian se firent extrêmement silencieux alors qu'elle cherchait une seconde cible. Elle tira à nouveau et blessa mortellement un deuxième chien.

-Allez Bela, c'est la dernière balle…

-Tais-toi…

Le troisième et dernier chien semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait mais ne cessa pas pour autant d'essayer d'abattre la protection. Lorsqu'il marcha sur le paquet de chips, Bela saisit sa chance et pressa la détente.

ooo

Le vieux démon avait prit le temps de la réflexion pendant un court instant et avait pesé le pour et le contre. Avec un sourire résigné, il rendit son verdict.

-Si tel est ton désir… Après tout, je ne suis plus à cela près…

-Je te remercie. Adieu, maintenant.

L'Oracle leva les mains, et Zaroc s'éleva dans les airs, à la manière d'une pitoyable marionnette. L'instant d'après, le démon s'écrasa au sol avec une violence inouïe. Les craquements qu'avait émis son corps ne laissaient aucun doute à Sam quand à sa mort. De loin, ce dernier crut même voir que la tête était retournée à cent quatre-vingt degrés.

Alors, Sam fit volte-face et se mit à courir vers la maison pour enfin rejoindre son frère. Un coup de feu résonna dans l'air et Sam se mit à espérer qu'il avait fait mouche, que les chiens étaient désormais repartis d'où ils venaient. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée quand il chuta brutalement. L'Oracle l'avait dépassé à une vitesse hallucinante et l'avait délibérément poussé sur le côté.


	18. Chapitre XVIII

**Comment vont-ils se sortir de cette situation? Réponse tout de suite **

* * *

Chapitre XVIII – Un ticket pour l'Enfer

Lorsque Sam tenta de se relever, il se rendit vite compte à ses propres dépends que quelque chose clochait ; une douleur aiguë et fulgurante traversa son poignet et remonta dans son bras gauche jusqu'au coude. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, il serait peut-être resté allongé sur le sol et aurait attendu que la douleur s'atténue avant de se remettre sur pied mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de s'offrir ce luxe. Forçant sur l'autre bras, il se remit debout et essuya la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front d'un revers de main. Il reprit sa course vers la maison, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-DEAN, TUE-LE ! TUE-LE !

Dès qu'il avait vu l'Oracle converser à voix basse avec Zaroc, il avait su que les choses allaient mal tourner. Mais s'il avait pu deviner à quel point, il aurait rejoint Dean bien avant et aurait récupéré le Colt pour descendre l'extralucide dès qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion.

La porte d'entrée avait été bloquée par une accumulation de meubles mais il en aurait fallu bien plus pour arrêter Sam. Son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste et il était prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour rejoindre son frère. Il donna plusieurs solides coups d'épaules dans la porte qui s'ouvrit petit à petit. Enfin, elle fut assez ouverte pour qu'il puisse s'engouffrer dans la maison. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouva Bela en sang, inconsciente sur le pallier. Il ne lui accorda qu'un seul regard avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Recule tout de suite ! ordonna Adrian qui essayait d'avoir une voix ferme et autoritaire.

Le Colt semblait pour le moment tenir en respect l'Oracle, qui caressait le chien survivant d'une main distraite. Mais Sam savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

-Tire-lui dessus Adrian ! Maintenant !

Seulement, Sam ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde que Bela avait utilisé la dernière balle pour tenter de repousser la créature aux yeux flamboyants. Adrian ne tira évidemment pas, et l'Oracle comprit.

-Quel aplomb ! C'est bien essayé, mais ça ne suffira pas très cher ! J'aurai son âme, que tu le veuilles ou non !

L'Oracle s'avança pour saisir Dean mais Adrian s'interposa en tentant de le frapper au visage.

-Fatale erreur…

Le poing d'Adrian se stoppa net dans les airs. L'Oracle fit un geste de la main et le jeune homme traversa la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre un mur. Il tomba au sol, évanoui, et des pans entiers du mur le recouvrirent. La rage de Sam décupla. A cet instant, il se sentait capable de tuer froidement, implacablement. Même s'il n'avait qu'une seule main valide, il se dirigea vers l'Oracle avec l'objectif assumé de le mettre en pièce.

-Tu n'auras pas mon frère, fils de pute !

-Ma mère était assurément une putain pour accepter un démon entre ses cuisses. Mais j'aurai ton frère.

Sam poussa un hurlement bestial et se rua sur son ennemi qui fut tout d'abord déstabilisé par la violence de l'assaut. Mais l'Oracle reprit rapidement l'avantage, plaquant Sam contre un mur, refermant sa main contre sa gorge.

-Tu aurais pu vivre… Quel sot tu fais…

Sam sentit sa fin venir, et trouva ironique que ce soit de cette manière ; Ruby avait commencé, l'Oracle terminerait le travail. Le manque d'air commençait à brûler ses poumons et de petites tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux, obscurcissant petit à petit son champ de vision. Dean hurlait des paroles incompréhensibles mêlées à un flot d'insultes tout en essayant de se débattre contre des liens invisibles qui l'empêchaient de bouger le moindre muscle. Il n'était que le spectateur impuissant du meurtre de son frère et cela le rendait malade. Jamais il n'avait eu autant peur de sa vie, pas même lorsque Jake était arrivée derrière Sam avec son couteau.

-Le point positif, Samuel, c'est que tu ne seras pas séparé de ton frère. Vous irez en Enfer tous les deux en même temps ! s'exclama l'Oracle en se délectant de ses propres paroles.

Le rictus sadique qui mangeait le visage de l'Oracle se transforma subitement en une grimace de surprise et de douleur. Une lumière orangée le consuma de l'intérieur, sortant par sa bouche, son nez et même ses yeux. Il relâcha enfin son étreinte sur la gorge de Sam et bascula du côté. Derrière se trouvait Adrian, une dague étrangement familière à la main.

Le jeune homme s'effondra en même temps que l'Oracle. Malgré son pitoyable état, Sam voulut se porter à son secours mais Dean venait de se jeter sur lui.

-Sammy, tu n'as rien ?!

Sam secoua la tête en signe de négation mais les larmes coulaient en abondance le long de son visage. Toute les larmes de colère, de frustration, de désespoir qu'il n'avait pas versées pendant cette longue quête pour sauver son frère semblaient enfin vouloir le quitter. Il essaya de se calmer mais ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Toutes ses forces le quittèrent en un instant et il ne put tenir debout plus longtemps. Il se laissa alors tomber dans les bras de son frère, pleurant tout son soûl.


	19. Chapitre XIX

**Et c'est parti pour le dernier chapitre de cet fic (suivi d'un épilogue, tout de même ! ) J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'avoue me sentir un peu lamentable à côté des auteurs que je lis ici ;**

* * *

Chapitre XIX – Renaissance

Sam était parfaitement immobile. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés depuis quelques minutes, sa respiration était de nouveau normale et les larmes ne coulaient plus. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il pensait avoir entièrement épuisé son stock de larmes pour le moment. Il était désormais allongé sur le sol, les bras de son frère autour de lui. Le sentiment qui prédominait alors en lui était la honte ; il se sentait terriblement stupide dans cette position, tel un gros bébé en manque d'affection.

Il se redressa lentement sous le regard inquiet de Dean, faisant disparaître les dernières traces d'humidité sur ses joues d'un simple revers de manche. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Adrian avait repris connaissance et l'observait comme s'il était une pauvre petite chose fragile qu'il fallait à tout prix préserver.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

-C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça, après ton vol plané…

-Oh, j'ai pris un bon coup sur la tête et j'ai mal à peu près partout mais je m'en remettrai !

-J'espère bien… Et Bela ?

Dean la lui montra d'un geste de la tête. Elle était allongée sur le lit, le visage en sang et la respiration difficile. Sam constata avec un léger étonnement qu'il n'éprouvait pas plus de compassion que cela pour la jeune femme.

-Je t'ai même pas vu la bouger…

-Dans l'état où t'étais, t'aurais pas vu grand-chose. T'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Dean.

-Je crois que je me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis des années ! répondit Sam avec un grand sourire.

Il se mit debout et s'approcha de Bela pour l'observer d'un peu plus près.

-A mon avis, elle a des côtes brisées et peut-être un poumon enfoncé… On devrait peut-être l'amener à l'hôpital non ?

-On lui a déjà proposé mais elle refuse catégoriquement. Elle nous a demandé d'appeler quelqu'un pour elle, il va passer la chercher.

-Ok… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là et comment elle s'est retrouvée dans cet état, au fait ?

-Elle est venue chercher sa voiture. Et Quand l'Oracle est arrivé l'air menaçant, elle a voulu lui tirer dessus avec son revolver mais il l'a pris de vitesse…

-Elle voulait sûrement sauver ses fesses ! fit-il remarquer, méprisant.

-Ah ça… c'est clair qu'elle ne pensait sûrement pas à nous ! Elle a bousillé les protections d'un coup de pied… Je suppose qu'elle croyait pouvoir filer avant que les soucis n'arrivent ! répondit Dean, amer.

Sam haussa les épaules. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment il avait pu rater tant de choses alors qu'il se trouvait juste là, comme si son cerveau s'était totalement déconnecté pendant une poignée de minutes sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean qui avait l'air un peu perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni comment réagir avec lui. Sam se dit alors qu'il réglerait ce problème plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient tranquilles. La présence d'Adrian ne le gênait pas outre mesure mais celle de la voleuse oui ; il se voyait mal avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec son frère juste devant elle. Il ne souhait pas le moins du monde lui inspirer des moqueries pour leur prochaine rencontre. Si prochaine rencontre il devait y avoir…

-Oh mon Dieu… Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?! interrogea Sam lorsque son regard se posa sur le poignard planté dans le dos de l'Oracle.

-C'est celui de Ruby, oui… avoua Adrian, rougissant.

-Comment tu l'as eu ?!

-J'ai bien ma petite idée là-dessus… marmonna Dean.

-Et bien… commença Adrian, prenant une grande inspiration. Le soir où elle a failli te tuer, j'ai suivi Dean… Je voulais lui rendre un truc et quand je suis arrivé à votre chambre, je l'ai vu qui s'éloignait alors je l'ai filé… Il a tiré sur cette fille et quand il est parti appeler les secours, j'en ai profité pour cacher le corps… Je voulais pas que t'aies des ennuis Dean ! Et le poignard, il était juste là en évidence, à sa ceinture… je l'ai pas fouillée je vous jure !

-Ca va, du calme, on te juge pas Adrian ! Tu nous as rendu un sacré service en faisant ça… Tu ferais un très bon chasseur d'ailleurs ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu voulais me rendre ?

Adrian sortit une fausse plaque de détective de sa poche et la tendit à Dean, la tête basse.

-Je suis… un peu cleptomane…

Dean éclata d'un rire franc et bruyant qui réveilla Bela.

-La fiole chez Morgan, la voiture, la plaque puis la dague ! C'est vrai que tu fais fort ! Tu peux garder la plaque si tu veux mais on reprend le poignard !

-Et moi je reprends ma voiture ! croassa la voleuse, la voix sifflante.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de rire à gorge déployée.

-T'iras la voler aux démons du Twilight Building quand tu iras mieux !

Bela le fusilla du regard mais n'était pas en état de faire des menaces. D'ailleurs, Sam le lui fit remarquer.

-Tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites. Tu m'as tiré dessus une fois, tu as brisé les protections ce qui aurait pu coûter très cher à Dean… Alors maintenant écoute-moi bien connasse... Tu déconnes encore une seule fois avec l'un d'entre nous et je te jure que je te traque jusqu'à ce que j'aie mis une balle entre tes beaux yeux bleus.

Sam plaqua deux doigts sur la tête de la voleuse et imita le bruit d'une détonation avec sa bouche. Celle-ci semblait avoir compris le message ; elle ne put réprimer un frisson de terreur. Sam lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite dont elle raffolait tant habituellement et s'éloigna.

-Bon, on y va ?


	20. Epilogue

**C'est la fin ! Bientôt ma nouvelle fic… Avis aux fans de Wee!chester ;)**

* * *

Epilogue

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. C'était ce que Sam n'arrêtait pas de se répéter en boucle, encore et encore. Son frère était en vie, juste à côté de lui, il s'était rapproché de manière considérable avec Adrian qui avait réussi à reprendre les cours sans qu'on ne lui fasse de problèmes (Adrian avait précisé que son père avait promis une aide plus que généreuse pour rénover la bibliothèque universitaire), il avait pu mettre les choses à plats avec Jess et pouvait désormais repartir du bon pied. Et puis Dean avait accepté qu'ils prennent un mois entier de repos en Floride.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, rien de cela n'arrivait à chasser sa mauvaise humeur et son énervement. Un animal avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir traverser devant la voiture alors que Dean arrivait à toute allure et Sam, dans un geste à la fois instinctif et stupide, avait donné un grand coup de volant depuis sa place de passager. La voiture avait fait une violente embardée sur le bas-côté et le pneu arrière-droit avait éclaté. Sam avait poussé un cri de douleur à cause de son poignet cassé, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Dean de lui ordonner de changer la roue. Il avait d'abord voulu appeler un dépanneur mais n'avait pas réussi à en joindre un. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils ne captent pas de réseau sur leurs téléphones et que personne n'utilise cette route à part eux ?

Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à élever la voiture grâce au crique avec la seule force de son bras droit, mais il éprouvait maintenant le plus grand mal à desserrer les écrous. De plus, le soleil cognait fort et la sueur dégoulinait de son front et le long de la courbe de son dos.

-Dean, j'en peux plus ! Tu veux pas me donner un coup de main ?

-Certainement pas ! Si t'avais pas donné ce coup de volant, t'en serais pas là. C'aurait pu être bien pire. Si j'avais pas réussi à reprendre le contrôle, t'aurais pu éclater mon bébé en mille morceaux ! Alors tu le fais et c'est tout !

-Non, j'en peux plus, je fais une pause…

Sam se laissa tomber au sol et adossa son dos musclé plein de sueur contre la portière de la voiture. Dean le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Hey, ça va ? Tu vas pas nous faire une insolation, une déshydratation ou un truc comme ça ?!

-Fallait y penser avant ! Mais non, ça devrait aller.

-Alors vire tes fesses de là, tu dégoulines sur mon bébé !

Sam lutta pour résister à l'envie de balancer le rocher qui était à côté de son pied à la tête de son frère. Il se déplaça néanmoins, sachant que son frère ne lui laisserait aucun repos s'il ne le faisait pas. Dean lui tendit une bière fraîche qu'il accepta avec gratitude.

-Comment tu fais à les garder aussi fraîches pendant des heures ?

-T'as toujours pas remarqué la glacière à l'arrière de la voiture ?

-Ah… non, répondit Sam qui se sentit terriblement idiot.

Un moment de silence passa pendant que tous deux sirotaient leur boisson.

-Dean ?

-Oh, toi tu as une idée derrière la tête !

-Comment tu sais ?!

-T'es mon frère, c'est tout.

Sam hocha simplement la tête. Ils avaient toujours partagé ce lien très fort qui leur permettait de comprendre l'autre en un seul regard, et cela semblait être devenu encore plus vrai depuis peu. Ils étaient désormais encore plus proches, et jamais plus ils ne pourraient être séparés. Du moins… jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

-Je me demandais si on pourrait retourner chez Morgan Summer un jour…

-Certainement pas.

Sam ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse si catégorique.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Mis à part le fait que la dernière fois, Bela est sans aucun doute partie avec deux ou trois de ses trésors et nous a sûrement fait porter le chapeau ?

-J'avais pas pensé à ça… avoua Sam. Mais on pourrait revoir Papa et Maman… Jess…

-Ce serait incroyablement malsain. On ne doit pas vivre dans le passé, il faut aller de l'avant Sammy !

-Jess m'a dit la même chose… répondit le cadet, l'air boudeur.

-Alors si tu veux pas m'écouter, écoute-la elle ! Vis ta vie à fond!

-Là, c'est toi qui as une idée derrière la tête…

-Bah ouais ! Quand on sera arrivés, on s'arrêtera dans un bar sympa et branché, tu trouveras un joli petit lot bien roulé et tu pourras vider ton chargeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Dean eut un sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le sens de ses propos. Sam éclata de rire.

-Je suis même prêt à te prêter l'Impala !

-Dean, j'ai pas besoin de ça… répondit Sam amusé.

-Tout le monde a besoin de sexe, et toi tout spécialement ! Tu serais peut-être moins coincé !

-Je disais seulement ça pour l'Impala, Dean… J'en ai vraiment pas besoin pour draguer une fille !

Sam savoura la réaction de son frère, dont le visage était figé dans une mimique hilarante.

-Plus de doutes possibles, t'es bien mon petit frère ! Bon allez lève-toi et change cette putain de roue !

-Dean…

-Bah quoi, elle va pas se changer d'elle-même !

-Dean…

-Bon d'accord t'as gagné, je vais le faire.

Dean ôta son t-shirt, le jeta négligemment sur la banquette arrière et s'accroupit au niveau de la roue.

-Au fait, tu as des e-mails…

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Sam, soulagé de constater que son frère ne lui tenait pas plus rigueur que cela de leur petit accident et qu'il aurait réglé le problème de la roue en quelques minutes.

-J'ai pas regardé, promis !

-T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave. Je suis content que tu aies ouvert celui d'Adrian, au final… Même si je t'ai dit des choses atroces sur le coup.

-T'inquiète, c'est oublié depuis longtemps. Quand je t'attendais à l'auberge de jeunesse, j'ai entendu la voix cochonne de la femme dire que tu en avais !

-Cochonne ? C'est une voix robotisée Dean !

-Oui bref… Quand j'ai entendu ça j'ai tout de suite coupé le PC.

-Ca doit être Matt qui m'envoie les photos que j'ai perdues pendant l'incendie. T'aurais pu ouvrir !

-Sans façon, merci.

-Je t'ai fait peur cette nuit là n'est-ce pas ? taquina Sam avec un sourire moqueur.

-N'importe quoi ! se défendit Dean avec un peu trop de véhémence pour que cela paraisse naturel.

-Menteur…

-Ta gueule… bitch !

-Jerk !


End file.
